Monkey Adventures 3:Monkey Curse
by Coin of Light and Darkness
Summary: Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff and with Yori as a guide they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego
1. The Curse

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

**New and improved!**

This is the third in the Monkey series. It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own anything.

**Chapter 1: The Curse**

Monkey Fist leapt from branch to branch with his ninja's right behind him. He enjoyed the wind brush past his face and the feel of the rough bark under his calloused hands. After his stint in stone he'd been careful to never take life for granted ever again.

It had been a month since his release and he'd been careful not to let Team Possible or Amy know of his release, so far only Drakken, Duff and Shego knew and they hoped to keep it that way for a little while longer. He was in the jungle of Japan, he was going after an artifact and it wasn't anything to do with power or monkeys but his other love, archeology. He'd been looking for this artifact for two weeks. He had missed searching for old and ancient things and he wanted to go back to it for a little while, hence this little excursion.

He landed outside of a temple, it belonged to war goddess who was associated with Leopards, the Goddess Ashtart, she was the Monkey Gods, Hanuman's rival. "Stay here," he instructed his monkeys and they chattered and nodded. Satisfied, he walked into the temple, it wasn't very complicated and there were hardly any traps. What had the goddess been thinking? Then again, no one but him had even been able to find it in over two thousand years, when it was first built, so it didn't really need too many traps.

He came across a bright room and saw what he'd been looking for, "There it is, the Amulet of Ashtart," he breathed and gently picked it up, looking at it in wonder. It was a remarkable piece of work, in the shape of a leopards head, made out of gold with onyx for the spots and two miniscule emeralds for the eyes. They reminded him of Shego's eyes, he missed her so much and he couldn't wait to get back to her. He was lost in his thoughts of his lover and didn't notice the room start to gently tremble, however, when it shook, that was when he became aware of the danger he was in.

"What, what's going on?" he asked.

"_You have trespassed and touch my sacred amulet, now you, disciple of Hanuman, will be cursed! Prepare for death!" _said a woman's voice and Monkey Fist cried out as the floor beneath him began to shine. He felt pain and then he knew no more as he lost consciousness and darkness overtook him.

He was in a dark place and he was hurting all over, he gasped as a blue spirit came out of him, slowly becoming to represent a monkey. It spoke to him in a deep voice, _"You have been cursed by Ashtart, your life, power and mutation will be lost in seventy two hours should you not be able to break the curse. Go home and gather your friends and loved one, you will need them to overcome this curse, my disciple,"_ and then the monkey went back to the blue glow that flowed back into him. Then the world tilted and he woke up to the sound of his monkeys screeching and slowly opened his eyes to see them around him and that he was lying on the ground where the Temple of Ashtart _used_ to be. He sat up slowly and got to his feet even slower. He felt so weak, so dizzy and nauseous and he felt the Mystical Monkey Power fluctuate inside him and he groaned. He didn't feel well at all, even going over to a tree stump and sitting on it felt like a chore.

His monkeys came and sat around him, looking worried for their master, Chippy sat the closest to him and he had been his master's first ninja and was the most skilled ninja. His master had saved his life and he'd let him mate with Kiki very recently. They were expecting a pup very soon. He was a good master, even if he scolded him for eating bananas on the job.

"What happened?" he asked out loud, holding his aching head and then he remembered and Monkey Fist paled, oh gods, this was not good and if the curse didn't kill him, well, Shego would for getting himself into this mess. Monkey Fist reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell phone that Shego had gotten him and called Drakken back at camp. His friends had come with him, wanting to experience the beauty of Japan and have some fun, just as regular people, not as villains.

"Hello, this is Dr Drakken. Monkey Fist, what's wrong?" asked Drakken.

"Send a hovercar to this location, quickly Drew, I don't have much time," gasped out Monty.

"Wha…?" asked Drakken and then the line went dead but a beeping noise started and Drakken saw his phone's GPS going off. He quickly got his hovercar and traveled as fast as he could to Monkey Fist's location. It was a good thing Shego and Duff had gone to get more food from the nearby market or there wouldn't have been enough room for all of them plus the Monkey Ninjas. Drakken himself was rather fond of the one called Sammy while Duff, although he wasn't too fond of Monty's monkeys, he did like the one called Oscar. Monty had promised Shego that Chippy and Kiki's pup would be hers once it was ready to be on its own.

"Monkey Fist!" shouted Drakken, landing not too far from the young British Lord.

"Over here Drakken," and Drakken rushed over to see his friend looking worse than he had seen him two weeks ago when he'd left them to search for the Amulet.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when we're back at camp," said Monkey Fist and slowly stood up and Drakken gasped as he staggered and immediately put his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on Monkey boy, let's go back and you can tell us what mess you've gotten yourself into this time," Drakken said, helping his friend into the hovercar with the monkeys getting in behind him. Monkey Fist just nodded. Drakken started the hovercar and they were back at camp in record time.

Shego and Duff had returned by then and Shego was angry, "Dr D, where the hell have you been, no note, the hovercar gone and..." she then noticed her boyfriend in the car, with Chippy on his shoulder, pale and looking weak, this was not a normal look for him. "MONTY! What happened to you?"

"Wha' happened? Ya look ghastly lad!" exclaimed Duff and he and Drakken helped the simian man get out of the hovercar.

"Monty, what happened?" asked Shego. Monty sighed and told them about his curse. Shego was angry and slapped him. "You idiot! One month and you've already gotten yourself in trouble and this time we have a time limit and I could lose you forever if we don't find a cure!" she screamed at him, there were tears that threatened to fall but she refused to let them, she wasn't weak. She may have let love into her life and she may show her love behind closed doors or in front of Drakken and Duff but she wouldn't show tears, never, if she did, it would be in the confines of her room and now wasn't the time for tears.

Monty winced, both at the slap and making the love of his life almost cry, she'd never admit it but he could see her holding them back, "I'm so sorry Shego, I didn't know. It was never my intention to hurt you like this and I certainly didn't plan on getting cursed. Please don't leave me, I need you," he said softly.

Shego couldn't stay angry at him, especially when he looked at her with those big doe eyes that were full of sadness and guilt. She gulped back her tears, "Monty, I'll never ever leave you, I promise. Now let's think; we have seventy two hours to find a cure. Where would be the best place for us to go and get some advice on this?"

"Either Yamanouchi or back at my castle, there are scrolls in dealing with curses," said Monty.

"Ok, here's the plan, Shego, you and Monkey Fist go to Yamanouchi and Duff and I will go back to the castle and get the scrolls," said Drakken taking charge of the situation. Ever since he'd saved the world he'd been a lot more focused and now he tried to think before he acted and so far it was working well for him.

"Ah think yer forgettin' one thing Drakken," said Duff.

"What's that?"

"Monkey boy here is supposed te be stone, an' ah don' think that the school will be too welcomin' to him," said Duff. He couldn't believe that Monkey boy had gotten himself into this mess, hadn't he learned from the last time with the Yono? Then again, that was a different story from what the lad had told them, how his mind had been taken over by the Yono, so that one wasn't really his fault. Still, even though he'd recently gone through a couple of rough spots and had managed to get back part of his sanity you'd think he'd have learnt by now.

Duff shook his head; the taste for power was too strong for the lad to resist, even though he had the lass in his life now. Then again, Shego was practically power incarnate with plasma of hers. Shego and Monkey Fist, they were a good match for each other as they both loved power and would do anything to get it but Shego was not power mad, she was Monkey boy's buffer along with him and Drakken. It was a good thing that the lad no longer just teetered on the brink of insanity but still, he had a long way to go to leaving his obsessions for power behind completely.

"We have to try; we can explain what really happened. Monty's done nothing wrong and is cursed, they have to help him," said Shego, there was determination in her eyes.

"Ah kin only hope tha' yer right lass, otherwise the lad is finished," said Duff, looking at Monkey Fist in concern.

"We thought he was finished when he was stone and that didn't stop us, so a mere curse and people who won't help won't stop us," said Drakken.

"Right, let's stop yapping and get to work. You two go and do your part, Monty and I will go to Yamanouchi, the sooner we get there the better," said Shego and they agreed.

Drakken and Duff got into the smaller hovercar and after wishing the lovers luck, sped off to England. "Ye' know Blue boy, I hope that we kin find a cure for this, otherwise the results won't be pretty," remarked Duff to Drakken.

Drakken nodded and then his face took on a darker expression, "If he dies then Shego will never heal and she may very well try something drastic. I'll never forgive him if that's what happens. She was so closed off when he was stone, just, going through the motions and it scared me. I don't want to lose the young woman who is my daughter in all but blood."

"Ay," nodded Duff.

"You know what Shego and I both hate?"

"Wha' do ye both hate?"

"The way people think that she and I are a couple, that's just wrongsick," said Drakken with a shudder and Duff shuddered too.

"Well, ya do spend almost all yer time together. It's no wonder that people think tha'," said Duff and Drakken gave him a glare and Duff shut up after that, he didn't want to be thrown overboard with Drakken's new vine powers while in the air at this height. Come to think of it, now he was the odd one out as he was the only one of their strange family that didn't have some sort of power or mutation.

Xxxx

Shego and Monty watched their friends zoom off before Shego turned to her lover, "Come on Monty, we need to get going," said Shego and Monkey Fist nodded.

"Drive until I tell you to stop, there are ancient enchantments that prevent vehicles from going any further, that's partly how Yamanouchi s still a secret," he said as he climbed in the bigger hovercar with all twenty six of his monkeys in the back. Shego nodded, Monty had told her all about the school and she understood the need for secrecy. She just hoped that the Sensei would help her lover.

Time was ticking and once again events were centered around Monkey Fist, only this time it was his life on the line.

Xxxxx

Please review.


	2. Help and Truth

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol and my use of Hanuman.

**Chapter 2: Help and truth**

The wind whipped through Shego's long hair as they drove through the mountainous part of Japan and she looked at her lover. He was a little pale, his hair was messed up because of the wind and had his eyes closed, he was most likely meditating. She gave a soft sigh, why did he get himself into these situations? She then felt a light pressure and looked down to see Monty's hand, rough and calloused from years of archeology and fighting on her leg and then looked to see him smiling sadly at her.

She sighed, "How much longer 'till we get to the place where we have to stop?" she asked.

"About three minutes," he said. He wondered if there would be a chance to steal a few scrolls that he knew the school had and there had been a rumor that the Lotus Blade was back at the school. He could go after it again and then he'd become the Ultimate Monkey Master… Then he stopped, realizing that his lust for power, even though this time it was an accident, it was what had gotten him into his current situation. He sighed, he really need to look before he leaped, his obsession for power would kill him one day if not in seventy two hours… correction, make that seventy one hours.

He supposed that part of what had drawn him to Shego in the first place was that she was power, she had power, along with her beauty, strength, brains and a sarcastic manner that was matched by him and she didn't see a monster, she saw him. He loved her and his love for her was matched only by his love for power and he sometimes thought, now more often than not, usually after a night of passion though, which were very frequent, that he could love her even more than power and that thought actually made him happy. After all, he hadn't always been obsessed with power.

Monkeys and archeology had been his passions. It was only after the first statue had been found by accident, had he started to crave more than what he had. He'd slowly slipped into madness and it was still there, not as bad as it was before and he had two good friends and a wonderful girlfriend by his side, all who cared about him enough to try and save him from himself. He knew that he was too deep in his lust for power to ever fully be saved but he would live with it because what was life without power? He then asked himself another question, what was life without his friends and his lover? He gave a slight shudder; he'd still be stone and Amy's ornament if Shego and the other two didn't care about him.

"Hey, we're being stopped," said Shego's voice and he jerked out of his thoughts and looked around, recognizing where they were.

"Yes, we're here, leave the hovercar here. From here on out we walk," said Monty, getting out carefully, he didn't want to lose any of his current strength, which he needed right now.

"So, how long will this take us?" asked Shego.

"Quite a while, it's a long walk," said Monty and Shego sighed; she didn't like walking when they had so little time. Monty just gave her a small smile and began to walk, leading the way. To Shego, it took ages before they came to a waterfall that Monty disappeared behind and she followed him. She was amazed to see several bridges leading up the mountain to a magnificent school in the distance.

"Wow," she said.

"It was built by the first holder of the Lotus Blade, Toshimiru, he used only the blade to carve the school out of the mountainside," Monty told her and Shego looked at him in amazement.

"He did all that with only a magic sword?"

"Yes, he was the original master of Tai Sheng Pek Quar and he was the first and last known chosen disciple of Hanuman, meaning that he had given Toshimiru the Mystical Monkey Power. When he died the power was separated into four jade monkey statues to await the next chosen disciple of Hanuman," explained Monty and Shego noticed how her lovers demeanor changed from that of a man obsessed with power to one of a scholar and Lord. It was hard to believe that there were two sides to him, both so different and but then she supposed that there were two sides to everyone, including herself.

"So, are we going up there or what?" she asked after looking at the school for a few minutes and Monty was drawn out of his thoughts and nodded, leading the way across the bridges.

"Hey Monty, didn't you once have a protégé from this school?" Shego asked, recalling the story he'd told her about how he'd stolen the Lotus Blade.

He stopped for a moment and then looked back at her, "…Yes, I did, his name was Fukushima. I lay low for a few hours after I was run off and then I went back to find him. He wasn't where I left him. I fear that, that they might have killed him for his treachery," the troubled tone in his voice told Shego that there was more to this boy that he was letting on.

"What was your relationship with him and how old is he now?"

"I suppose it won't hurt to take a few minutes to tell you the story," said Monty and he began his tale. "It all started when I was at Eton Boarding School, it's always been a school for boys but there was one exception. Our history teacher, a man from Japan called Mr Miyamoto, he had a daughter called Setsuka and she was allowed to attend with us. At the time, I was still perfecting my Tai Sheng Pek Quar and she found me outside one day practicing, not too long after school had started. I found out that she knew of many legends and she was a ninja and we arranged to study and practice together. I could see that she was falling in love with me but I wasn't one for romance, Tai Sheng Pek Quar was too important to me and she could see and understand that, it didn't stop her though."

"Another thing that kept me and any other boy from pursuing her was that she was already betrothed to another, a slightly older boy named Sugoro, who also attended Eton with us. He didn't mind that she spent time with me as he could see that I had no interest in her besides learning as much as I could from her and he also joined in our sessions. I learnt a lot from both of them. She and Sugoro were married in the summer even though Setsuka was only sixteen at the time, as was I and Sugoro was eighteen." Shego looked intrigued by all of this and didn't interrupt as he continued.

"She didn't stop loving me despite that fact that she was married but she was never unfaithful to Sugoro and bore him a son at seventeen. She named me his godfather. Eventually they left and I graduated and went on to Oxford University where I dedicated myself to history, natural science, archeology, all forms of sports, languages and the arts. I went to Japan when I was twenty; having finished University early and I met up with Setsuka again. Sugoro had been killed in a robbery and she was raising their son all alone. She wanted more from me now that we were older and no longer had Sugoro to give her son a father but I declined." Shego was secretly pleased with this and smiled slightly.

"I told her that I never loved her and it wouldn't be right. I felt myself to be too young to be a father and I didn't want to settle down with anyone. I also told her that it wasn't my destiny to be with her. That I could only ever love one woman but I had not yet found her, but when I did, she would be the only woman I would ever give my heart to. She wasn't happy but accepted it. I came and went, bringing the boy toys and playing with him and even looking after him when Setsuka had to leave for certain periods of time. I even brought the two of them to my castle a few times.

"Sadly, Setsuka died from an avalanche while on a journey to an ancient shrine, leaving her son all alone. I received a letter from her asked me to look after her son, who by that time was around five years old. The thought of fatherhood still scared me but I owed it to her, he was my godson after all. I went as soon as possible, only to find that he was nowhere to be found. I found that an old man had come to Setsuka's house and had left with a child. I searched for him but at the time I had no knowledge of Yamanouchi and as I'd heard that the old man was a good man who took care of many children I decided to leave the boy where he would be safe." Shego was glad that she was Monty's one and only but was also sad that his friend had died and that he'd been unable to fulfill his duties as godfather.

"I sent him birthday and Christmas presents and l know that he received them as I had a contact that let me know that he was fine, my contact told me that he sometimes saw the boy with a present I'd sent. That boy was Fukushima. I told him what I've just told you and he joined me in stealing the Lotus Blade not just because I was his godfather but because he could clearly see that I was Hanuman's chosen one, not Ron Stoppable. At this point in time he's nineteen and I'm thirty six."

She wasn't that surprised to find that Monty was in his thirties, she herself had just turned twenty nine, in fact, it was a few days before Christmas, she was hoping to spend it with Monty and not be weeping at his grave."So that's the story," said Shego and Monty nodded.

"Yes but I…I haven't been able to find or contact him since that day but I pray to Hanuman that he's alright," said Monty, he looked troubled. Shego put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's your godson after all," she grinned at him and he gave a small smile back. They then continued with Shego asking two questions that she'd been wondering for some time, "Hey Monty, when did you first learn of Tai Sheng Pek Quar and why do you love monkey's so much?"

Monty grinned at her last question and said, "My very first toy was a stuffed monkey, the wallpaper in my room was decorated with monkeys, I had a monkey lamp at my bedside and I had more books about monkeys than anyone I knew. I have a music box with a monkey in it and even a cuckoo clock that has a monkey instead of a cuckoo. We had some pet monkeys too, when I was younger and every time we went to the zoo I'd go and look at the monkeys. As I got older I got more books on them and I learnt about them in more detail, I was just fascinated by them, I've basically been tied to them since my birth. All of this soon lead me to receive a dream from Hanuman declaring me his chosen disciple and in my dream I learnt of Tai Sheng Pek Quar. I was able to find texts, teachers and other things that no one else could find about the art," Monty explained.

"So how did the insanity happen?"

"I was on an expedition in Egypt and found the first jade statue by accident. It didn't make any sense as to why a monkey statue of obvious Japanese descent would be in a pyramid. I touched it and something happened to me, I heard the screeching of monkeys and felt a rush of great power run through me but it was too much and my thoughts became consumed with finding the other three. I wanted to feel the rush of power again and become Hanuman's ultimate disciple. It began to take over my mind. It took me a long time to find the other statues and over this period of time I slowly lost myself, seeking only power. I eventually got the mutation idea into my head and I found Amy and got the procedure done. By this time I was completely obsessed and I soon found the last idol, I called in Kim Possible, she got it for me and the rest is as they say, history," explained Monty.

"What about Setsuka? Were you insane at the time or what? What age were you were you got that dream?" Shego asked.

"I was eight when I received the dream and I was twenty one when I found the first statue. Setsuka had no idea; it was very gradual at first so not even she could tell that I was different. It was a year before her death and she was a teacher of Tai Sheng Pek Quar so it wasn't anything to be worried over, she knew that I loved to study it and that I loved monkeys so to her there was no difference."

"What about the sidekick, Stoppable?" She asked.

"I don't wish the boy dead. I actually respect him as an opponent but I hate him because he took the power that should have been mine. I'm Hanumans chosen one, not the boy. There's probably a way for me to get the power that's in him back but I haven't found it yet. I still can't believe that he used my power to save the world," Monty frowned at this thought.

"Yeah, me neither and I was there to witness it firsthand. I was mad that he used the MMP too, it should have been you but just like you said, you'll find a way to get back. Would Hanuman help?"

"He always helps his chosen, even if it's in an unorthodox way or it seems like he's not helping at all," said Monty.

"Halt!" said a voice that Monty recognized.

A ninja leapt in front of them, a red headband in her straight black hair. Her eyes widened in shock. "Lord Monkey Fist! How, it is not possible, you were turned to stone! You are the Yono now but you bear not the brand! How is this possible?"

"Calm yourself, Yori," said Monkey Fist. "I am not stone nor the Yono because the whole curse was broken by my friends and my beloved who is here with me. The answer to the curse of the Yono was friendship and true love. Shego, this is Yori, Yori, this is Shego. I come to explain what truly happened that night and also to seek the help of Yamanouchi in removing another curse, one from Ashtart from me," and Shego admired at how composed he was. She nodded to Yori in greeting and waited to hear the young girl's response.

"NO! No one can break free of the Curse of the Yono! You lie Lord Monkey Fist or should I say Lord Yono?" and Monty gulped, he hoped to avoid confrontation but he shifted into a stance that was used for both attacking and blocking. He felt Shego shift behind him and heard her light up her plasma and saw Yori's eyes widen in shock, she'd never seen Shego's powers before.

"There will be no need to fight," said a voice that Monty knew and Master Sensei stepped out of the shadows but from where not even Monty could figure out.

"Sensei! Quick we must…!"

"Hush Yori, Monkey Fist speaks the truth. The one thing to breaking the Curse of the Yono is indeed bonds of friendship and a bond of true love. He does indeed also seek our help for getting rid of the curse that Ashtart has placed upon him. His friends have gone to search his scrolls and we will also help them," said Sensei and Shego gaped at him in shock. How did he know about Drakken and Duff going to find Monty's scrolls and he was going to help them, just like that?

"Perhaps you would like to come inside and rest while you tell us of why you attacked us that night," said Sensei and then walked into the school. Yori gave them a mistrustful look and turned sharply, following Sensei into the school. The stunned couple looked at each other and then Monty shrugged and began to walk with Shego following him.

They were met with hostile stares from everyone and Monkey Fist, feeling that some protection was in order whistled and all twenty six of his monkey ninjas appeared.

"Sorry but we feel safer with them around right now. If not for certain circumstances I wouldn't have called them. Allow me to introduce my monkeys, this is Anya, Bobo, Chippy, Darien, Ella, Flip, George, Harry, Ivy, Jemima, Kiki, Louie, Milo, Nemo, Oscar, Perdita, Quin, Rafiki, Sammy, Ting-Ting, Unwin, Valin, Wasabi, Xero, Yolinda and Zephir," said Monty and Shego smirked at the looks on the students faces at the recitation of names.

"Can you see a difference?" whispered a girl to her friend.

"They all look the exactly same to me," he whispered back.

"One who names and cares for their animals is one who is not all bad," said Sensei, who looked amused at the situation. "Follow me please. Yori, you too," he said ad lead the trio and the monkeys to his room. "Sit down and please explain everything," requested Sensei.

Monty sat down with Shego and began, "When I summoned the Yono, it was not of my own free will. I'd been having nightmares of the Yono for weeks and I wanted to get to the bottom of them. As soon as I arrived the power of the Yono took over my mind ad I was unable to fight it. What you saw me do was not me, I was not in my right mind and you must believe me, I would never harm a baby. I didn't even know that Stoppable had a sister, let alone that she was the weapon of legend and counterpart to the Yono," said Monty, pausing to collect his thoughts.

"I would never have attacked Yamanouchi of my own free will, there's too much history here and it was built by the only other Monkey Master in existence. I'd never ever destroy this school, it means too much to me. It's a place of knowledge and learning and I apologize for what the Yono made me do to it."

"I do not believe it. Your soul and heart are as black as night," said Yori.

"Hey, shut your mouth little girl! He's telling the truth and his heart and soul aren't as black as night! He loves me, anyone who loves as much Monty does isn't like you think!" shouted Shego, her hands flaring up in defense of her lover.

"Shego, I've done many wrongs to her in particular, it makes sense that she wouldn't trust me in the least, not even if I told her the sky was blue. Don't start a fight here, please. We can't afford it, we need their help," said Monty, he was angry at Yori but he knew she had every right to hate him.

"Yori, you will not speak ill of our guests anymore. I believe young Monkey Fist and we will help him. You, Yori, will take him and his friends and his beloved to the Temple of Curses for the curse Ashtart put on him to be broken. It will be your honor. You will treat our guests with respect and I wish you to teach Shego Chan some of our art while she is here," said Sensei. Monty, Shego and Yori's jaws all dropped at what the Master of Yamanouchi was saying.

"But Sensei!" protested Yori.

"That is enough Yori. Monkey Fist is a disciple of Hanuman just like Toshimiru was and you will treat him with the respect he deserves as Hanumans chosen. His words are also spoken with truth. They did not come to fight, they came for help," said Sensei.

"Stoppable san is Hanumans chosen one!" cried Yori.

"No Yori, you are wrong, it was an unfortunate accident that the boy got the Mystical Monkey Power. He was never Hanumans personally chosen disciple. I am," said Monty quietly.

"Prove it!"

"Very well," said Monty and he pulled off his shirt and there on his chest was an orange monkey, surrounded by a blue glow, "The symbol of Hanuman, which only grows as more tasks of his are completed. The glow represents the Mystical Monkey Power, there are four other things to be added, a cloud, a pole, the Lotus blade and a monkey hair, each representing a skill or power of Hanumans that he gives to his chosen, to remain with his chosen until the time of his chosen's death. I've fought Stoppable more than once and he doesn't have this symbol," explained Monty. Shego looked at the symbol, she'd seen it tons of times already and it never failed to impress her.

"Yori, do you remember when Stoppable san lost his pants and his top when he was here the first time?" asked Sensei. Both Shego and Monty shared a grin, even in Japan it still happened.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did you see the mark of Hanuman on his chest?"

"No, I did not, but Sensei, Monkey Fist is evil!" proclaimed Yori.

"Now, he is no more evil than you or I, for in everyone there is darkness but there is also light," chided Sensei and Yori turned red.

Monkey Fist and Shego watch with interest and amusement and then Monkey Fist felt something stirring in him and he recognized it as the Mystical Monkey Power. It was pulsing, resonating with something in the room. He looked at a part of the wall. It looked like a normal wall but suddenly the image of the Lotus Blade appeared before him and he knew it was there.

Sensei got up and went to the part of the wall that Monty was staring at and somehow opened it up. Inside was a box, which he took out before closing up the hole again. Yori's eyes widened.

"Sensei, what are you doing?" she asked.

"The image of Hanuman appeared to me and Monkey Fist feels the blade. Hanuman has now deemed Him worthy of the Lotus Blade. It belongs to you now, Lord Monkey Fist, guard it well," said Sensei and opened the case, handing the blade over to its new and rightful owner. Monty took the blade in shock and then the symbol on his chest glowed for a brief second, when it stopped there was now a sword at the monkey's side. Monty gasped, this hadn't happened the first time he'd had the blade in his possession.

"Wow Monty, so what does this mean?" asked Shego.

"That I'm one step closer to being named the Ultimate Monkey Master and the blade is mine until the day I die, then it will come back here to await Hanumans new chosen disciple," he explained, holding the blade tightly, undisguised glee on his face, it was his, it was finally his! _'Thank you Hanuman.'_

Yori looked on in horror; this was very bad, what were the gods and Sensei thinking? She had to contact Stoppable san at once.

"Yori, please show our guest to their room and show them around and begin your teaching to Shego chan," said Sensei and Yori bowed, she didn't like any of this but she would do as Sensei said.

"Wait, about Drakken and Killigan?" asked Shego.

"You can expect them to arrive early tomorrow morning and then you will be taken to the temple. You will get there in time to save Monkey Fist's life. For now, please enjoy yourselves until you leave," said Sensei and the trio left, recognizing a dismissal when they heard one.

The students were shocked, awed and horrified to see Monkey Fist with the Lotus Blade but none of them challenged him for he'd yet to put his shirt back on, showing his symbol of Hanuman.

"Please, follow me to your room," said Yori coldly and she lead them to a room that was apart from the others. A single double bed and closet were in it. "Shego chan, you will find a uniform that should be in your size. When you are ready please come out to the yard, I will be waiting there for you," said Yori respectfully to Shego. As Shego had done nothing to her, she could not bring herself to hate her as she hated Monkey Fist. She didn't understand how anyone could love the monkey man. She left the couple staring after her.

"Friendly," said Shego sarcastically.

"I can't blame her," said Monty, shrugging and unsheathed the blade and looked at it with admiration, he then made it change form a few times, showing off its power to Shego.

"Wow, that's incredible!" she exclaimed.

"It is, only those who have Mystical Monkey Power can use it like this. Anyone else can use it as a sword but not access its true power. Now it's mine! Finally, I'm getting closer to becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master!" a power crazed gleam was in his eyes but Shego brought him back to down to earth.

"You know, that dream would be a reality if you weren't currently cursed and going to die in less than seventy two hours unless we get to the temple the old man told us about!" she said sharply and Monty's face fell and he lowered the blade.

His head hung as he said, "I'd forgotten about that. I'm…I'm sorry for briefly becoming like I once was. Forgive me darling?"

"Sure, just try not to go on anymore power trips until you're curse free," chided Shego before giving him a quick kiss. Then she playfully pushed him down on the bed and then turning to the closet to get her ninja uniform. Monty stared at her and then gave a small grin. She was full of surprises and he was lucky if he knew what she would do next, she was so unpredictable and that was one of the things he loved about her.

Shego changed into her new uniform, not minding that Monty was watching and appreciating the view and then placed a green headband in her hair.

"You look good, I like the headband," complimented Monty, he was glad she wasn't shy, but then again, they'd been intimate for a long time and they knew each others bodies well.

"Thanks, well, I'm going to go find my, oh so gracious teacher," said Shego and Monty grinned at the sarcasm in her voice.

"I think I'll accompany you. A little workout with the blade will help me to get used to it. I won't do anything strenuous, I promise," said Monty, seeing the look on his lovers face. She nodded, Monty was man of his word and she'd trust him not to overexert himself.

They left their room and Shego wondered if Drakken and Killigan had found anything. They would only find out tomorrow though. She hoped that they wouldn't be too late, she looked at Monty and she couldn't lose him again, not again. She promised herself that she'd do everything to ensure his survival, anything.

Xxxxx

I hope you enjoyed it. I could have kept on going but this seemed like a good place to stop.

I know Yori seems out of character but she has her reasons.

Please review.


	3. Shocks and Culture

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol, Takashi and my use of Hanuman.

Thanks to Mysterious Storyteller for helping out with a few scenes.

**Chapter 3: Shocks and Culture**

Shego and Monty walked out into the yard where the students were milling around, wary of the monkeys that were now exploring the school. Shego spotted Yori standing in a chalk square and walked over to her. Monty watched for a few seconds before taking the blade out and beginning to find his center.

"So, Yori, right?" asked Shego and the young ninja nodded. "What'll you be teaching me?"

"I need to learn what you know and see what style will fit you before I can aid you, Shego-chan. You will face Hirotaka. He and I are two of the best students in Yamanouchi; and he is our greatest assassin and my boyfriend," Yori said.

"Assassin?" asked Shego incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It is he to whom the task of killing any who betray us falls. If there has been a treachery, he will be sent out to kill the traitor at once... And Hirotaka does not fail. He will always get the job done," Yori declared, watching Shego closely.

Shego's eyes became troubled. Fukushima was a traitor. Had this, Hirotaka, killed the boy? Oh gods, Monty would freak if he discovered his godson was dead. The woman remained silent and impassive, though, simply smirking at Yori. "So you ninjas _are_ a lot like you're portrayed in the movies. So, let's get this little test over with. One more thing. Can I use my plasma against him?" she asked.

"There are ninjas in movies?" and Shego wanted to face palm, was this girl that cut off from the world?

"Never mind, can I use my plasma or not!" Shego snapped.

"Yes, I wish to go all out," said a male voice. Shego turned to see a hot looking ninja boy, boy being the word here. He was her height and had wild black hair; there was something about him that radiated confidence and unless she was mistaken there was also an aura of coolness and danger around him.

'_Hmm, the type that teenage girls go crazy for,'_ thought Shego. _'Too bad for him I'm not one of them. I have all I need in Monty,'_ and she spared her lover a quick glance, he was practicing with the sword and the old man was watching him. "Good, so, Hirotaka was it?" and he nodded. "First time I've met an assassin ninja, you kill anyone yet or are you still innocent?" smirked Shego, inwardly hoping that the answer would be the innocent one.

"There has only been one traitor, Fukushima. It was lucky for him that I was in Middleton in America at the time he betrayed Yamanouchi to the Monkey man. He managed to escape his guards and I have been tracking him ever since I returned," said Hirotaka.

"Wow, for one of the best you take a long time to do the job, what's the matter, squeamish?" mocked Shego.

Hirotaka let out a low and dark laugh, making Shego give the slightest and barely noticeable shiver, "No Shego chan, I enjoy the hunt, I like running my pray down to earth, making them fear me and when I finally grow tired with the game I kill them. I have done it on enough animals to know that is what they all do. Fukushima will give up soon and then his death will come," said Hirotaka and Shego couldn't believe at how casually he spoke of another's death. She had never taken a life and she was a super villain, a hardened mercenary, this was dark, even for her. Monty needed to be told as soon as possible.

"So, was this Fukushima a friend of yours?" she asked, looking at her nails while waiting for his answer.

"He was my greatest rival, the top ninja along with Yori and I and he's Yori's cousin," answered Hirotaka. Shego's eyes widened imperceptibly. Cousin?

"You're ok with your cousin being assassinated?" she asked, turning to Yori with incredulous eyes.

"He betrayed us, me. His actions almost got Stoppable san and I killed. He deserves this fate; such is the way of the ninja. I never liked him too much anyway; I always thought he was annoying. We are cousins from our fathers; I only met him when his mother died. I did not like her either," said Yori.

"How do you figure that?" asked Shego, she was so confused right now.

"Father went on and on about how she was in love with a stranger who came and went like the wind, that she was lowering herself to be with him when she should have remained faithful to her late husband," frowned Yori.

It sounded like Yori only had her father's version of the story and that she didn't know that the stranger was Monty! Shego didn't want to even think about what would be done if Hirotaka or Yori found out the truth. "Wow, so much for family sticking together. Then again I can't talk," said Shego.

"Why can you not talk, are you ill?" asked Yori.

"You are talking just fine," stated Hirotaka.

"It's an expression! I mean that part about family sticking together. I have four brothers and I left them because of their goody two shoes ways and they annoyed me to death. Still, I'd never kill them, never," she said.

"You will never be able to be a killer then Shego chan," said Hirotaka.

Shego bristled, "My job is to be a bodyguard and an enforcer, not a killer! Let's just get this test going!"

"Very well, follow me," and Hirotaka.

Xxxxx

Monty looked up from his training and saw Shego getting into position and bowing to a young ninja with Yori on the side.

"That is young Hirotaka, he was sent to Middleton and is one of the best students to ever pass through Yamanouchi," said Sensei's voice and Monty turned to see the old man watching him.

"He's testing Shego?"

"Yes. It is fortunate that he was not here when Fukushima sided with you," Sensei said and Monty got a feeling of foreboding.

"Why," he asked, his throat felt dry all of a sudden and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he cared after all. Was it?

"Hirotaka would have killed him on the spot, for he is Yamanouchi's assassin," and Monty felt as though a block of ice had just slid into his stomach. He knew that Yamanouchi always had an assassin and knew that every time one left, another would take their place. He knew that in Yamanouchi's eyes, Fukushima deserved death, for he was a traitor to Yamanouchi but…

"Fukushima still lives. I know that you have some connection to the boy. I advise you to find him before Hirotaka does and to take him with you when you leave," said Sensei.

Monty's knees threatened to buckle in relief upon hearing that his charge was still alive…but for how long? He knew that if a traitor was to be taken away before he was killed then the hunt would be stopped, for having driven out a traitor was as good as killing them.

"Old man, why are you telling me this? I do not care about him; I used him to get the Lotus Blade, nothing more," Monty lied.

"You are tied to him and his loyalty lay towards the man who sent him gifts and money for his future. Wind Stranger," said Sensei and Monty froze, _'Wind Stranger,'_ it was what the people in Setsuka's village had called him, so many years ago.

"He betrayed a place he'd lived in most of his life though, why are you not angry with him? Did you sent Hirotaka after him?" demanded Monty.

"Hirotaka is bound by promises more powerful than my own word and he will listen to those rather than me. I am not angry, for I was the one who did wrong by taking him from you all those years ago. I thought he would be safer with us. I was mistaken, for he has been taunted and teased for not having a family and has had many of his fellows jealous of him for receiving wonderful gifts and money for his future. I knew that one day you would find him and that he would remember you. His loyalty is to you, it has always been. I cannot change ones loyalty, no matter how long one stays here nor how hard one tries. Again, I was wrong to take from you; even the wisest of men make mistakes. I am sorry Lord Fist, I pray that you find him on your journey," with his speech finished Sensei turned and left the young nobleman speechless and in shock at all he'd just heard.

'_Fukushima, I will find you and I'll bring you back with me.'_ He needed to talk to Shego as soon as possible. He was feeling rather tired and so he sat down and then let out a panicked monkey screech that startled everyone in the vicinity, including Shego, Yori and Hirotaka. Shego had finished trouncing Hirotaka a few minutes ago, giving him some very nasty burns on his handsome face and an enraged Yori had told her that she would be teaching her Hei Hu Quan style. (Shaolin Shandong Black Tiger Fist)

"Monty, what's wrong!" Shego asked, rushing up to him.

"My hands and feet! Look, there's no fur! I've lost my fur!" Shego looked at his now furless but still monkey hands and feet in dismay. He was in a panic and she did the only thing she could do, she raised her hand and slapped him. He would hate to look back on this day and would be embarrassed but better that then totally losing his cool and reputation.

"Monty, calm down! Apparently this is a fast working curse but you need to stay calm, don't give that goddess the satisfaction of seeing that she's gotten to you!" ordered Shego and he nodded, his one hand holding the cheek she'd slapped. Damn, she slapped hard and it was his second one today!

'_What's taking Drakken and Killigan so long anyway?'_ Shego thought as she looked at her still distressed lover.

Xxxxx

"Nnrgh! How hard can it be to find a scroll or two on Ashtart?" questioned Drakken, throwing a scroll on the desk. He didn't know how many scrolls he'd looked through, it felt like it was over a hundred but he knew it wasn't.

"Aye, ye'd think the lad would put the scrolls in some sort of order," said Duff, sighing and looking down at his scroll. They made good time in getting to the castle but going through the scrolls was annoying and time consuming and that was what they didn't have.

"Yeah," muttered Drakken as he pulled another scroll towards him and began to look through it.

"How do ye think the other two are getting on?" asked Duff.

"Better than we are that's for sure," grumbled Drakken, going through his scroll. His eyes widened as he read the next part of it. "Yes! I found it!" he exclaimed.

"Ashtart?" asked Duff looking over to him.

"Yes, it tells us everything, and we're taking it to Monkey Fist right now!" said Drakken and the two rushed out of Monty's hidden dojo, through the castle doors and jumped into the hovercar, speeding off into the night. They hoped they would make good time, because Monty didn't have a lot of it right now.

Xxxxx

After the shock of losing his fur had worn off, Monty focused on training with the Lotus Blade, he was not going to let this get to him.

Shego had gone back to Yori and was well underway in learning her new martial arts style.

"You pick things up quickly Shego Chan," said Yori, demonstrating a block which Shego copied precisely.

"I'm a fast learner," she replied.

Just as Yori was about to reply a gong sounded all throughout the school.

"What's that mean?" asked Shego.

"It is time for dinner. We will go and change into kimonos and the boys will change into their hakamas and then we will eat," said Yori, explaining to Shego.

"Do Monty and I have a kimono and hakama in our closet?" Shego asked, she was eager to experience this.

"Yes, everything you'll need has been provided," said Yori and they stopped walking, having reached Shego and Monty's room.

"Thanks, well, see you at dinner Yori," said Shego.

"It will be my honor, Shego chan," said Yori with a short bow and then she left. Shego blinked, she couldn't figure that girl out. One minute she was angry about her hurting Hirotaka, she was not sorry at all about Fukushima, she complimented her on her fighting skills, she didn't like Monty but then she was polite to her, what went on in that girls head?

Shego sighed and opened the door to their room. She was greeted with the sight of Monty already dressed and she blushed, his hair was neatly brushed and he looked so handsome in his black hakama, it was complimented with a black montsuki kimono, white tabi, white nagajuban, a montsuki haori and a white haori-himo completed the outfit. How she knew all this... Monty had taken her to the traditional Japanese fair before his little trip to the temple and she'd learned all about what men and woman wore and the customs, the legends and everything else. Monty had also taught her a few things himself, such a several Japanese phrases and words.

"I take it you approve?" asked Monty with a bit of humor his voice, smirking at her shock.

"I like what I'm seeing," she said with a smirk of her own.

Monty chuckled and said, "Your kimono is there on the chair," and Shego looked and saw the most beautiful kimono. She went over to it and then got changed behind the screen that had been put there.

"So, how do I look?" she asked a few minutes later and Monty gulped as he looked at her. She was beautiful, the kimono being a deep shade of forest green, which brought out her eyes, with white and purple hydrangeas starting from the bottom right and creeping up to her left shoulder, her hair, was now in a high bun with the rest in ponytail, flowing from the bun, a traditional kanzashi with white and purple hydrangeas was in her hair and there was a light blue sash around her waist and her feet were adorned in white sandals.

"You…look…ah, um…wow…uh…as pretty as a princess," said Monty, once he'd gotten his vocal chords working properly again and Shego blushed. Monty didn't often tell her how she looked because she was normally in her cat suit and they both preferred using actions rather than words to show each other that they liked each other's outfits but when they did speak, the words were always true, she liked that about him, he was honest.

Monty held out his hand to her, "Would my lady care to accompany me to dinner," he asked with a grin.

Shego let out a small laugh, "Yes, good sir, I would," and she took his hand. They left their room to find a young boy waiting outside for them. He didn't look older than eight and had green eyes and messy black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"You are?" asked Monty.

"I'm Takashi Hiwatari and I'm your personal escort my Lord," beamed Takashi.

"Very good Takashi," nodded Monty and they followed the boy to the dining hall.

"You are very beautiful Shego sama," said Takashi.

"Thank you Takashi," said Shego.

"Forgive my curiosity my lord but have you told your lady Kokuhaku yet?" asked the boy. This made Monty's eyes grow wide and a light blush crossed his face.

"What's Kokuhaku?" asked Shego.

"It's a word that a man says to the woman he loves, it's a confession of love, a commitment," said Monty, still blushing, for while he'd told and expressed to Shego his love for her many times, he'd not told her Kokuhaku, truth be told he'd been waiting for the right moment.

"That's sounds so romantic," commented Shego, she wasn't bothered that Monty hadn't said it to her; she knew he loved her and was committed to her.

"Sorry my lord, sorry Shego sama," said Takashi, arriving at the dining hall.

"It is fine Takashi, questions are how we learn," said Monty, the blush now gone from his face.

The boy smiled brightly and opened the door. Everyone turned to look at them and more than a few faces, both boys and girls turned red at how beautiful Shego was and how handsome the Chosen One was.

"Welcome, please join me," invited Sensei and Monty lead the way over to the table, which Shego noticed had a blanket and then a table top over the blanket and sent her lover a questioning look.

"This is a kotatsu, it's used during the winter months by the family for eating, TV, games and conversation. Small children often take naps under it and cats love to sleep under it as well. I have one back in my castle," explained Monty as he sat down on the right of Master Sensei, opposite Yori who was on the left and Shego sat opposite Sensei.

"It's nice; I'd love to use your kotatsu when we get back to England," said Shego.

"We will," promised Monty, he was determined to make that happen by beating this curse.

Dinner was served; it was fish, along with steamed rice, miso soup and salad, a traditional Japanese dinner which Shego enjoyed. It was a pleasant dinner and shortly afterwards Monty and Shego were escorted back to their room by Takashi.

"Thank you Takashi kun," said Shego and gave the boy a small kiss on the cheek, she couldn't help herself, he was so cute and he reminded her of the Wego twins, Wesley and Westin. The young boy blushed, looking very pleased. Shego allowed herself a brief thought of how her baby brothers were doing before giving Takashi a smile and walking into the room. Monty gave the boy a pat on the head and followed.

"He's a sweet boy," said Shego as she got ready for bed.

"He's got spirit, he'll make a fine warrior when he grows up," said Monty and them looked sad, remembering Fukushima.

"Oh, Monty, I have something to tell you," said Shego and she told him about her talk with Yori and Hirotaka and then Monty told her about his talk with Master Sensei.

"We'll find him Monty and we'll bring him home with us," said Shego firmly, her green eyes shining in determination. Monty stared at her, she was ready to take in a boy that she didn't know, to become a mother like figure to Fukushima, all because she wanted him to be happy and to be able to fulfill his godfather status and promise to Setsuka. She was so special, he smiled.

Shego was taken by surprise when Monty took her by the chin and kissed her. She moaned in delight and melted into his strong arms as he laid her down on the bed.

"Thank you," he whispered and slowly began to undress her. Soon no other noise other than low pleasured moans and whispered names and declarations of love were heard and only by the other, both well aware that this could be their last time together.

"Everything will be alright Monty," said Shego sleepily, after they'd been satisfied by each other.

"With you, Drakken and Killigan helping me, of course it will. We'll all be celebrating Christmas in my castle, you'll see," said Monty arrogantly, he wasn't going to let a mere curse take his life. Shego smiled and snuggled into him and he held her as close as possible, both of them drifting off to sleep, hoping that the new day would be better for all of them.

Xxxxx

"How much longer 'till we get there Blue boy?" asked Duff, arms crossed as he sat in his seat.

"Nnrgh, that's the fifteenth time you've asked that!" Drakken shouted.

"Ah just want to know. Ah am worried abou' the lad," said Duff, glaring at Drakken.

"Look, it's about five hours until we get to the place where we have to stop and then it'll take us another hour to get to the school, six hours, there's your answer!" snapped Drakken, he was just as worried about Monty as Duff was but now wasn't the time to act like a child.

"An' how will we know when we've go' te stop? It's not like we have Monkey Boy wit' us," said Duff.

"I place a tracking chip in every hovercar of mine, we'll stop when we reach the one Shego and Monty took, alright with that Mr Skirty Pants?" asked Drakken sarcastically.

"Oh bring it on, Mr Wee Fingers!" shouted Duff and their arguing continued well into the night.

Xxxxx

"Yori, should you find the traitor, do what you can to keep him in one place and try and delay the Monkey man and his friends as long as possible," said Hirotaka in low whisper.

"Hai, I will Taka. The traitor will receive death and Stoppable San will be the Monkey Master, someone which we will be proud to follow," said Yori, also in a low whisper.

"What about Kim Possible?" Hirotaka asked.

"I have already contacted her, she and Stoppable san will be here at noon at the latest," said Yori.

"Very good Yori," said Hirotaka and kissed her forehead and then they left for their rooms.

From the shadows Master Sensei watched hi s two formerly prized students, "Your betrayal to your family will be your undoing Yori. You are destined to serve the Ultimate Monkey Master forever. Treason against him and who he considers family, even at this stage, it will be looked on harshly by Hanuman and the rest of the gods, for none of them favor you but they each have a favorite in the family that Monkey Fist has gathered around him. Hirotaka, you will fail in your task in killing Fukushima, Monkey Fist and the gods will not allow it to happen. Bad things shall befall you should you continue on this path you now follow," said Master Sensei to himself and then went back inside, tomorrow would be a long day for Monkey Fist and his family.

Xxxxx

Please review


	4. Reuniting, trouble and death

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol, Takashi and my use of Hanuman.

Thanks to Mysterious Storyteller for helping out with a few scenes.

**Chapter 4: Reuniting, trouble and death **

A gong sounded throughout the school, waking the lovers from pleasant dreams and a feminine voice sounded from outside their door, "Monkey Fist and Shego chan, your friends have arrived, we shall be leaving as soon as you are ready," and they identified the voice as Yori's.

"Ugh, did she say that Drakken and Killigan are here?" asked Monty, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, it's also four in the morning," grumbled Shego, checking her watch.

They dragged themselves out of bed and got dressed; Shego decided to wear her ninja outfit and headband instead of her cat suit and was soon ready. Monty finished strapping the Lotus Blade to his side and they left to greet their friends.

"There ye are, what took ye so long? We don' have time te waste," grumbled Killigan.

"Shego, you look…nice," said Drakken and she smirked.

"Dr D, I look good in anything," she said.

"Alright, what have you found out?" asked Monty and Drakken handed him the scroll. Monty read through it quickly and then tucked it away. "Good job," he said.

"Who's the ninja lass?" asked Duff.

"This is Yori, she'll be our guide to the temple," said Shego.

"Monkey Fist, your fur! Is it the curse?" asked Drakken, noticing the lack of fur on Monty's hands.

Monty grimaced and nodded.

"My Lord, Shego sama, friends, wait!" shouted a voice and they turned to see a boy rushing towards them.

"Takashi? What are you doing up so early?" asked Yori, frowning.

"My Lord, I came to give you these bags of food, these small weapons and this good luck charm," smiled Takashi as he presented the bag of goods to Monkey Fist, totally ignoring Yori's question.

Monkey Fist took out the weapons; there were shuriken, which he gave to Drakken, a kunai, which was received by Killigan and suntetsu for Shego. The good luck charm was an Omamori, with long life and good health on it. "Thank you Takashi, you are very thoughtful," said Monty, giving the boy a pat on the head.

"You are welcome my lord, have a safe trip and come back to us," he said.

"We will Takashi," said Shego and the group left the school with Takashi watching them.

"So what's the deal with the kid?" asked Drakken.

"Takashi, he was our escort during our stay," said Shego.

"Where did he come from anyway?" asked Monty, looking at Yori.

"What do you mean?" asked Yori.

"Now Yori, don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. The boy is not of Japanese descent, no Japanese accent, instead, it's American and he has green eyes, an eye colour that's not at all common in Japan," said Monty.

"I do not know where he came from, he just appeared one day, just before the Lorwardian invasion and he has been with us ever since. He said he didn't have a name and so the name Takashi Hiwatari was given to him. He seems to dislike me, for he takes delight in antagonizing me and challenging me to matches, which he always wins," she said the last part bitterly and resentfully. "He's very dedicated the Ultimate Monkey Master, however, he does not seem to understand that the person who holds that title is Stoppable san, instead he gives it to you, Monkey Fist," and she turned at the sound of laughter from behind her. She saw Duff and Drakken with their hands on their knees, laughing loudly. Shego was also laughing and Monty was smirking, "What is so funny!" she demanded.

"The… the buffoon… the Monkey Master! That idiot is scared of monkeys and loses his pants practically every day, he's not exactly the image of a hero. He doesn't even have the mark like Monty, which means that he's a poser…" laughed Drakken.

"The lad is useless and gets by on pure dumb luck, he's no threat te Monkey Fist really," said Killigan.

"Face it Yori, now that the world is safe and so is Kimmie, he's not bringing out that type of power I saw ever again," said Shego.

"Yori, I'm going to say this once, you're delusional in thinking that the boy is the Ultimate Monkey Master, he doesn't bear the mark. Even if I were to die by this curse, he still wouldn't be the Master," said Monty.

"Why is that? You would be dead after all!" exclaimed Yori.

"Hanuman would take away the power and encase it again until his next chosen comes along and until then, no one would ever discover it again," said Monty truthfully.

"I do not believe you or your lies…" she was cut off by Shego burning plasma.

"Listen up Yori, save your delusions for someone who cares and get us to that shrine or it won't only be Monty who is dead after this," said Shego threateningly.

"You cannot kill, you said so," said Yori, her eyes wide as Shego came a little closer to her.

"There's a first time for everything, now shut up and let's get moving," Shego growled and gulping Yori did as she was told, practically running down the mountainside.

"Nice one Shego," complimented Drakken as they went after Yori.

"Thanks, her delusions were making me sick," she said.

"The ninja lass, is no' livin' in this world, that's fer sure," said Killigan, puffing as he ran.

"Hey Monkey Fist, that sword, is that the magic one you told us about?" asked Drakken.

"Yes, it is, Master Sensei gave it to me last night," said Monty, beginning to huff at the strain of running. Drakken noticed this and stopped, the others stopped as well.

"Dr D, why are you stopping?" asked Shego with her arms crossed.

"Hey, Yori!" shouted Drakken, the ninja stopped and turned.

"Yes," she said.

"Come up here, I've got a quicker and easier way to get down there," said Drakken and his vines shot out, five of them.

"What is your plan Drakken?" asked Monty.

"We're going to swing down on my vines, instead of taking over an hour to get down there, it'll take us five minutes, which means one hour extra for Monkey Fist," said Drakken.

"Great plan Dr D!" exclaimed Shego.

"Aye, it is a good plan," agreed Duff.

"I for one; am thankful you got that mutagen spilled all over you," said Monty, looking at his friend gratefully.

"Heh, thanks guys, ok are we ready?" asked Drakken and everyone nodded, each of them grabbing hold of a vine. "One, two, three, go!" shouted Drakken and everyone leapt off the mountainside swinging from the vines and all of them but Yori enjoyed the ride.

'_This will make it much harder for Hirotaka to follow us as we now have over an hour over him,'_ she thought.

"Well Yori, where do we go from here?" asked Shego when they were finally on the ground.

"This way Shego chan," said Yori and began to lead them in an easterly direction.

They traveled for quite a while, Monkey Fist using the branches to get along quicker, but as he was leaping to another branch his grip slipped and he fell!

He let out a monkey shriek that quickly turned into a human yell.

"Monty!" yelled Shego.

As quick as wink Drakken sent out his vines and caught the monkey man, gently lowering him to the ground.

"Monty! What happened? Why did you slip?" asked Shego in concern, getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah lad, ye have neve' done tha' before," commented Duff.

Drakken just pointed out to them what they'd missed and what Monty was looking at in horror. Monty's hands and feet were no longer monkey hands and feet, they were now fully human ones.

Shego gasped in shock and Duff stared, unable to take his eyes off of his friend's hands and feet. It simply wasn't right, it didn't look right; he wasn't Money Fist nor was he Monty, without the monkey part of him he was no one they recognized.

Monty stared at his hands and feet in dismay and just for one brief moment considered asking Drakken to use his vines to help him end his life and then as soon he'd thought it, he banished it. He was not a quitter and he was going to beat this curse. He was not going to be selfish and leave Shego and his friends. Fukushima, he had to find him, he had made a promise to Setsuka and by the gods he was going to keep it.

"Monty… are you…" and Shego was cut off by her lover.

"I'm not fine but I've still got my life and I'm going to use it to get to the shrine to break this curse, then I'll have my monkey hands and feet back. Now let's go," said Monty and he stood up but found that he was unused to his human feet and fell down, he cursed in Japanese, damn; he felt like a helpless newborn.

"Perhaps we should stay here and rest until you are back on your feet, Monkey Fist," said Yori, she was able to hide her true feelings about this little development quite well and Shego cast a sharp look at her but they all nodded as her words made more sense then they wanted to admit.

It was noon now so it did seem like a perfect time to stop and rest anyway. They'd been traveling since four in the morning. Shego took out some of the food that Takashi had packed for them and handed it out to everyone.

"Rice balls right?" asked Drakken looking at what he'd been given.

"Yes," said Monty and nothing more was said.

Xxxxx

"Where's Yori?" asked Ron, she'd called them up yesterday and told them that Monkey Fist was alive again. This had freaked them out and they'd had to wait until school had ended and then they'd had to wait until their ride had arrived three hours later, they couldn't do any better than that.

"I don't know, she said that she'd be here," said Kim, they were in a small market place, a mile outside Yamanouchi but what they didn't know was because of Drakken's vine idea, Yori had already passed the market two hours ago and was now unable to contact them without making Monkey Fist and Co suspicious. "I'm going to call Wade," Kim said, taking out the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" asked the young genius.

"Wade, can you find Yori? She's not here," said Kim.

"Give me a minute," said Wade.

Unknown to them, someone was watching from the shadows. It was Amy. Ever since her babies had been transformed back to normal, her labs and her Cuddle Buddies destroyed and Monty taken away from her she'd been looking for the culprit. She'd asked for Team Possible's help but they hadn't found anything but Amy wasn't stupid and she'd slipped a microscopic tracking device onto the mole rat. Just like before, she knew that the sidekick would lead her to her Montykins and she was right. Japan was the one place Monty would be taken to in order to be cured from his petrifaction. What Amy didn't know was that he was already cured. She had to stop him from being cured or else he'd just run away from her again and go back to that woman, Shego, her very name made her angry, something she wasn't used to feeling. What did Shego have that she didn't? She had a heart of stone and used her plasma on men. She, Amy on the other hand was sweet, kind, loving and gave hugs to everyone, why wouldn't her Cuddle Monkey want her?

Xxxxx

"Ok, Yori is about two hours away from you, heading east," said Wade.

"You rock Wade," said Kim.

"Good luck," said the boy and a map appeared on the screen with a blue dot, which was Yori.

"Come on Ron, let's go. Ron?" asked Kim when she noticed that he wasn't following her and turned to see that he was eating something with Rufus.

"Hey KP, come and try these rice balls, they're great!" said Ron.

"Uh huh," nodded Rufus.

"Not now Ron, we can eat later," said Kim, grabbing her boyfriend by the arm in annoyance and dragging him away.

Xxxxx

Not knowing that both Team Possible and Amy were now on their trail the group decided to start walking again, Monty needing a bit of help at first, he was so unused to walking with normal feet. He was supported by Drakken and Duff, with Shego walking beside Drakken, looking worried and he could tell she was worried by her eyes, they gave everything away.

"Alright, I think I've gotten the hang of this, I'll walk by myself now," he said.

"…Fine but I'm leaving a vine out to catch you, just in case," said Drakken and he and Duff let the Monkey Lord go but Drakken put out a vine that hovered behind Monty. Monty was annoyed and didn't like it but he didn't have the energy to complain.

They walked for two more hours before Monty let out a yell of pain. Everyone whipped around to see a horrifying sight; a blue glow was coming out of Monty's body and disappearing. It soon stopped but Drakken privately estimated that Monty had just lost about a third of his power. _'What's it going to be like when he loses his life force?'_ he thought despairingly.

Monty gazed up above him where the last wisps of power disappeared and then he began to pitch forward, "MONTY!" cried everyone but Yori as they rushed forward. Drakken caught him with his vine and then lowered him to the ground. His breathing was slightly erratic and his eyes were closed. Drakken felt his pulse, it was still strong but it was going rather fast.

"Dr D?" asked Shego.

"He's most likely in shock f what's just happened, let's let him rest for a while. We've made good time, we can afford about half an hour," said Drakken, looking at his sidekick. Her emerald orbs were clouded with worry and Drakken felt terrible in that he couldn't say or do anything to ease her worries.

A few minutes passed then Yori spoke, "There is a stream not far from her, about ten minutes away. It would be my honor to go and get some for us all."

Shego looked at her, trying to determine her motives, she didn't trust the young ninja.

"Go lassie en hurry," said Duff suddenly, causing Shego and Drakken to look at him.

"Many thanks Killigan san," said Yori and she went away to get the water.

"What are you up to Killigan?" asked Drakken.

"We need some time to ourselves withou' her hangin' aroun'. The lass won' do anythin' like poison the water fer fear of her sensei and Ashtart, ay figure tha' much," said Duff and the other two knew that he had a point and they did need a breather from the ever vigilant Yori.

Shego cradled Monty's head in her lap and he woke up after a few minutes, he remembered what had happened and fought not to cry out in pain, his whole body hurt from the power drain. Damn Ashtart!

"Monty, can you get up?" asked a sweet voice and he turned his head to meet his lover's emerald eyes.

"…With help," he said, he wanted to say no but he couldn't afford pride at the moment and didn't resist when Drakken and Duff helped him into a sitting position.

A moment passed as Monty tried to get his equilibrium back and they then heard rustling in the bushes. "What's that?" asked Drakken nervously.

"Am no' sure," said Killigan, taking out his golf club and Shego flared up her plasma while Drakken readied his vines. They waited and for a second it seemed as though it was nothing when out of the bushes came a young man. His clothes were ripped and he had cuts and scratches all over him. His hair was black and dirty and he had Asian features.

Monty recognized him at once, "Fukushima!" he exclaimed. The young man, now known as Fukushima looked up and gasped at what he saw.

"Godfather?" he asked in a weak voice. Looking more closely they saw that he was nothing but skin and bone and he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked like death warmed over.

"Yes, Fukushima. You're alive," said Monty, he swallowed a lump in his throat and tears threatened to spill. He slowly got up and tried to walk to his godson, who began to walk towards his godfather.

"This is the boy he told us about, right?" asked Drakken, recalling Monty's story about the first time he'd stolen the Lotus Blade.

"His godson, if I'm hearin' righ'?" asked Duff and Shego nodded.

Monty and Fukushima were almost within touching distance of each other then they all heard something that terrified them, a loud roar. A tiger leapt out from the bushes and roared again, leaping at the group, making Monty stumble and fall down, which saved his life. Shego jumped to get him but the tiger swiped at her.

"Arrrgh!" she yelled as his claw caught her arm and she slammed hard into the ground, she was almost knocked out.

"SHEGO!" cried all the guys.

"Fore!" said Duff and sent a golf ball at the second tiger that had arrived on the scene. It leapt at him and Drakken. Drakken jumped, using his vines to snatch Duff out of harm's way but Shego, Monty and Fukushima weren't so fortunate. The first tiger leapt towards Monty, who being as weak as he was, couldn't move but just as the tiger was about to kill him he felt himself being pushed out of the way and he heard a sound he didn't want to hear.

A yell, Fukushima's yell in fact. Monty raised himself up on his arms and turned to see both the tiger and the boy fall to the ground in slow motion with blood spraying everywhere.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" screamed Monty and a blue burst of energy flew out of his body and towards the second tiger, chasing it off. Monty scrambled to his weak feet, stumbling towards his godson. Shego, who was holding her head and arm, hurried towards him. Drakken and Duff were not far behind. Drakken looked at the boy sadly, he was a doctor but there was nothing he could do here in this situation. He couldn't even use his plant powers to help as he'd have very little experience in using them in that way and it would be too dangerous to try right now. He wished he could do something for the boy though.

Monty felt for a pulse, it was there, very weak, "Fukushima," he said, softly.

The boy's eyes opened and he knew that something was wrong, "Father…I'm scared."

"Sh, sh, sh, it's ok, it's ok, I'm here my son, daddy's here," said Monty in a voice so low and soft, so gentle and kind that no one other than Fukushima could hear him though they tried to.

"I…I…I love you… fa…father," said Fukushima and looked at Monty desperately, wanting to hear those longed for words, words that he'd not heard since he was a child.

"Watashi wa anata watashi no musuko o aishite," he'd said them, those words, the words that meant everything to children, that assured them that they were wanted and cared about. (I love you my son)

Fukushima gave him a small smile and closed his eyes while drawing in his last breath.

"Fukushima? Fukushima? Fukushima!" shouted Monty, "NO, NO, NO!" he cried and Drakken and Killigan had to grab him from doing something that he'd regret later. They sat their friend down on a rock and the rogue nobleman sat still, head resting against his balled human fists at the realization that it... it was permanent. "Monty, are you ok?" Shego asked, worried for her boyfriend.

Neither she, Duff nor Drakken expected it, though, when Monkey Fist sniffed and brought his fists down to his mouth. "I loved that boy, you know," he suddenly admitted. Drakken cringed and closed his eyes tightly, Monty admitting this to them, like this, it meant a lot. "I loved him like he was my own son," Love... which meant Monkey Fist was hurting more than anyone else would ever know. There was no love greater than that of a parent towards a child. Drakken and Killigan exchanged sad looks. Monkey Fist must have been whispering words of love when they couldn't hear him talking to the boy in his last moments.

Xxxxx

"Where am I?" asked Fukushima, looking around himself and seeing nothing but white light.

"You are in the hands of the gods," said woman's voice and he turned to see a beautiful Japanese woman with dark eyes and curly black hair that fell to her waist. He gasped; he knew who this woman was.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Yes my son," she said and held out her arms.

He rushed into them and started to cry. She drew him close and stroked his head and kissed it, "My baby boy. You're all grown up. I'm so proud of you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You are? I betrayed Yamanouchi, I…" he was silenced by her hand.

"You were never to go there; your allegiance was always to your godfather. I'm proud that you remembered him and helped him," said Setsuka.

"I'm dead now, mother, will I be going with you?" asked Fukushima.

"No my son."

"What, but why?" asked Fukushima, was he going to go to the dark side of the afterlife?

"Just wait, you'll see why. Do me one favor, please," said Setsuka.

"What?"

"Tell your godfather that I love him and that I'm happy he's found the woman he spoke about, that he found love. Tell him that I wish them both happiness and tell him thank you for taking care of you. Tell him not to worry because he will live," said his mother and Fukushima looked at her in confusion. He was dead, how could he tell his godfather this information?

Xxxxx

"It isn't your fault," Shego said, walking forward to her lover.

"Yes it is!" he shot back furiously and she started, he'd never snapped at her like that. He must have seen something in her face for guilt came into his eyes. "I'm sorry love, I just… Fukushima was…"

Shego went up to him and then knelt down beside him, drawing him into a hug, "I know what he was to you. Not all of it is your fault. You would have taken Fukushima with you if you hadn't had to run and if he hadn't been defeated and trapped by the icicles. If anyone is to blame, it's the ninjas for running him out of the school, for not being able to forgive him." She gave him a kiss on the forehead and he held her close, tears burning in his eyes. "Let it go Monty, let it go," she said and he did, his slowly weakening body shook as he let his tears flow down his cheeks, weeping for his godson who had barely begun to live.

'_Oh monkey spirits, I'm so sorry, Setsuka,'_ he thought. _'If I had just one more chance I would be the father /godfather you so wanted me to be... The father he deserved.'_

Xxxxx

Watching from above, the gods heard the mortal's vow to the dead woman and they sensed that this time he meant it. "Well Anubis, what do you think? Will you grant him his desire?" Hanuman asked, looking over at his fellow deity.

Anubis harrumphed and replied, "You ask for too much for your disciple already, Hanuman... But…but he has changed and the boy's life thread is longer than it should be, as is the Monkey Lord's," said the god of the underworld. Looking at Hanuman then back at the scene before him he pursed his lips then relented, saying, "Fine. I will send the boy back, but your disciple and his friends had better hurry. His own time grows short no thanks to that uppity Ashtarts curse." With that he waved his hand and restoring Fukushima's thread of life.

"Thank you, old friend. I will not forget this," said Hanuman, Anubis rolled his eyes and looked away. Hanuman smiled. He knew his friend well enough not to be fooled.

Xxxxx

Fukushima felt himself being pulled away from his mother, "What's going on?" he cried in alarm.

"Don't be afraid son, you are going back home to your father. The gods have given you another chance. You will not be replacing me by learning to love Shego as a mother figure, I want you do that, you need a mother and she will help you. Now don't forget to tell your father everything I said. I love you," Setsuka said and then she disappeared.

"Mother! Wait! I love you too!" and then a blinding light surrounded him and he knew no more.

Xxxxx

Monty was still crying when Drakken and Duff both noticed something, "Eh Monkey Fist, why is Fukushima's body glowing?" asked Drakken, slightly freaked out. Monty and Shego both looked over to where Fukushima's body was and it was indeed glowing.

Duff made a sign to ward off spirits.

Fukushima's body glowed even brighter and then the glowing stopped. He was healed and his clothes were new, there were no bags under his eyes and even better, he was breathing. Slowly, Fukushima opened his eyes and sat up and gasped, looking at himself in amazement. He was alive!

"Fukushima?" asked his godfather's voice weakly and turned to see him in his lover's arms, staring at him.

"Father, my mother sends a message to you. She loves you, she's happy you found love, don't worry, you will live, she wishes you happiness and thank you for taking care of me," said Fukushima, standing up and walking over to his father. Shego helped Monty up and when he was standing he threw his arms around his godson and drew him close, tears running down his face.

'_Thank you gods for this wonderful gift, thank you!'_ he thought, he knew that the gods had heard him and had granted him his desire/wish?

Shego watched the two, she wasn't sure how but the boy had been spared and Monty was happy. She looked over at her boss and smirked to see that both he and Duff were crying tears of joy at the sight before them.

"What is going…? Fukushima!" and they all turned to face a shocked Yori.

"Hello cousin," said Fukushima with a grin and Shego groaned and put her good hand to her forehead when they heard a growl come from Yori. Explaining what had just happened was going to be hell.

Xxxxx

A few hours and more than a few miles away, all coming from different directions were Kim, Ron, Amy and Hirotaka all with different motives. They were all on Monkey Fists trail and soon it would be a race to the shrine for all of them.

"This is getting interesting," said Takashi, smiling down from the cloud he was watching the action from. He wondered what would happen next.

Xxxxx

Well this is knottier then the knot Alexander the Great undid. Monty's growing weaker every second. Yori won't like Fukushima being alive, well and joining the group. Who will reach Monty and Co first? Team Possible, Amy or Hirotaka? What's with Takashi, who is he really?

Find out next time.

Please review


	5. Regaining Honor, Getting Closer

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol, Takashi and my use of Hanuman.

Thanks to Mysterious Storyteller for helping out with a few scenes.

**Chapter 5: Regaining Honor, getting closer**

"Traitor, why have you come?" Yori demanded, drawing her tessan. Shego scowled and lit her hands, dropping into a fighting pose and flinging a plasma blast without a second thought. Yori gasped and barely managed to dodge.

"Back off, sister!" Shego yelled. "The kid's being reunited with his guardian, his father. You know; the one who sent him those gifts? The one who sent the money to care for him in the only way he could."

"What?" Yori breathed, paling.

"Yeah! Monkey Fist, Lord Monty Fiske the Ultimate Monkey Master, is your cousin's father in all but blood. The boy's coming with us so cut the crap Yori. If you try anything you'll regret it. In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered five to one. You have a choice: One, be a good girl, listen to the real story, and accept it. Or two, be the bad girl, losing your honor by fighting and shaming your sensei by not taking us to the shrine to cure Monty, the true Monkey Master. Pick-now," said Shego, laying the cards out on the table.

Yori hesitated, but looking at Drakken who had his vines out and ready, the mad golfer who now wielded his clubs, ready to swing at any moment, Shego, whose plasma was burning brighter than ever before, and Fukushima who had taken himself out of Monkey Fists arms in order to draw his nunchucks, she realized she had no choice. Although she hated this assignment, Sensei had made her swear on her honor that she would to do it. She would rather die than betray her honor.

"Very well, explain to me everything," she said as she put away her fans.

They all sat down, Monty keeping Fukushima close to him. He wanted, needed, to be absolutely certain that his son was alive, that the boy wasn't going anywhere. Shego, noticing this and having heard the whole story already, looked at Monty and asked, "Shall I tell her?" After all, he certainly didn't look ready to.

"Perhaps that would be best. I don't believe I could tell it again, not now," Monty replied, and Shego nodded. With that she told Yori everything, the whole story that Monty had given her from how Monty had met Fukushima's mother up until Fukushima's 'betrayal.' *

The story ended and Yori was silent, digesting all she'd heard. "What you are saying is that my father jumped to conclusions about my aunt, that Fukushima would have betrayed his guardian had he not helped Monkey Fist, and that Monkey Fist truly is the Monkey Master?" she finally asked, getting her facts straight.

"Yes! Finally! You get it!" clapped Shego sarcastically.

"Oh gods," said Yori, as the implications of her previous actions towards Monkey Fist, his friends, and her cousin loomed upon her.

"What is it?" asked Shego, slightly confused.

"Please not bad news, please not bad news, please not bad news," Drakken willed with a groan. He couldn't take much more bad news.

"What have I done?" asked Yori.

"What?" asked Shego, getting impatient with the girl.

"I told Kim Possible and Stoppable San that Lord Monkey Fist was alive! Hirotaka is after Fukushima, whom he knows to be in this area. If he does not find him here, then he will be waiting at the shrine, ready to finally kill him for his betrayal! What have I done?" cried Yori, tears threatening her eyes.

"You little idiot!" exploded Shego and let lose a burst of plasma in her anger.

"Yori, how could you?" asked Fukushima angrily. "If anyone has betrayed Yamanouchi it is you! For years we have waited for the next Monkey Master to arise, and when he does you do not listen to what is so plainly truth. Instead you allow your feelings for the Outsider and Hirotaka to blind you!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands and shaking her head in denial.

"Stupid lass!" shouted Duff.

"I knew there was something off," Drakken angrily said.

"Please, Fukushima, Shego chan, Drakken san, Killigan san, my Lord, forgive me! I will make it up to you, upon my honor I swear it," stated Yori vehemently.

They were angry, they wouldn't have listened, but as they advanced towards the ninja, Monty rose. Everyone stopped when he got up, looking at him in shock. He walked towards Yori calmly and knelt in front of her. He tilted her head up, making her look into his eyes. "What's done is done. We cannot change the past, Yori. You have spent all your life waiting for the Ultimate Monkey Master and you expected a great hero. Instead you got me, and your hopes transferred to Ron Stoppable, a mere holder of the power which, at the time, I did not deserve, because you could not accept truth. I understand why you did it, but now you are going to have to work very hard to gain our trust back. Not only our trust but also your honor. Please Yori; take us the fastest way you know of to the shrine. We must beat them all there," said Monty.

She numbly nodded, unsure of what else she could do. He let go of her chin. Yori stared at the nobleman and then wiped away her tears. "Yes my lord, at once. I know of a shortcut that will help us. I promise I will not betray you this time. I swear it on my honor. It will be my great honor to guide you to the shrine safely," she replied, jumping up and looking at them all.

"Please lead the way," said Monty and she nodded eager to make up for her mistakes.

"Ah hope ya knew wha' yer doin' laddie," said Duff, getting up and following the ninja girl.

"I do, I just know that we can trust her, it's something inside me, telling me that it's right," said Monty as they followed Yori.

"Well, if you trust her then I trust her too," said Shego after thinking this over.

"Fine but if she pulls a stunt like that again then we teach her a lesson," grumbled Drakken.

"My cousin will not do such a thing, she only has to learn from her mistakes once," said Fukushima. True he was just as angry at Yori as the others but he had known her longer and he knew his cousin, despite her increasingly antagonistic attitude towards him as they grew older.

"The lass will be workin' long and hard to regain my trust," said Duff as they followed Yori.

Xxxxx

"Ugh, KP this is taking forever, we're never going to find Yori," complained Ron.

"Come on Ron, we'll find her and we'll stop Monkey Fist from reaching this shrine, we have stop whatever he and the others are planning to do," said Kim, neither of them knew that Monkey Fist was cursed, Yori had left out that little detail.

They heard a rustling in the bushes and tensed, waiting for something to happen. A figure jumped out that Kim recognized. "Hirotaka!" she exclaimed with a small blush.

"Who?" Ron asked, he noticed the blush and frowned.

"Ron, Hirotaka, the exchange student we got when you went to Yamanouchi for the first time, remember?" asked Kim.

"Oh, right, yeah!" exclaimed Ron.

"Kim Possible, it is good to see you again. Stoppable san, you too. Congratulations on saving earth," said Hirotaka.

"Oh, eh, thanks," said Ron uncomfortably, thinking of what could have happened if he hadn't been given permission from that strange monkey man that had appeared before him in his mind to awaken the MMP. 'Just this once and never again,' he'd said to him. He hadn't told anyone about that. He also got nightmares and was unhappy that he'd had to kill two people. True, they were intending to kill Kim and had taken over earth but he wished he hadn't had to do it.

"What are you doing here Hirotaka?" asked Kim.

"I am searching for the traitor, Fukushima, as Yamanouchi's assassin it's my duty to kill him. He is somewhere in this area. Where are you going?" asked Hirotaka.

"To some shrine of curses to stop Monkey Fist from completing his next plan," said Kim.

Hirotaka's eyes glittered in amusement, "Allow me to accompany you, I know the way to the shrine and I if come across the traitor then so much the better," he said.

Ron gulped and his senses began screaming that something was wrong with this whole sitch. He had no choice though as Kim accepted his offer and they began walking again. "I don't like this Rufus. Killing someone, talking so casually of it, not even Fukushima deserves death. There's something wrong here Rufus," said Ron and his little buddy nodded in agreement.

"Why are you going to assassinate this guy?" asked Kim, walking alongside Hirotaka.

"He betrayed Yamanouchi by stealing the Lotus Blade for the monkey man, if I hadn't been in Middleton Fukushima would be dead already," said Hirotaka.

"Oh," said Kim, looking uncomfortable.

"Why can't you just let Fukushima go and live his life as long as he doesn't come back to Yamanouchi?" asked Ron, he was getting really bad vibes from Hirotaka.

"It's our way and it's my duty to kill the traitor. Why are you concerned Stoppable san?" asked Hirotaka.

"Killing, it's not right, not everyone who steals or betrays deserves death, if they did, there would be a lot less people in the world. I just don't like it," said Ron.

"Yeah, don't like it," said Rufus nodding.

"Fair enough but it is Yamanouchi's way and I will fulfill my promise to kill him," said Hirotaka.

"Well, there you go Ron, you can't go against their traditions," said Kim.

"I still don't like it," sulked Ron.

Xxxxx

It was soon night and the group kept on walking until Monty stumbled and fell with more power being drawn from him. The others watched in horror.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed and collapsed afterwards and didn't get up.

"Monty?" asked Shego fearfully.

"Father?"

"My Lord?"

"Lad?"

Drakken once again felt for his pulse, "He's alive, unconscious, weak but alive. I think we should stop and make camp here."

"Are ye sure we should stop, en we have less than thirty six hours lef'," said Duff.

"We're not going anywhere without eating and a good night's sleep," said Drakken. "Yori, how much further until we get to the shrine?"

"If we stop now and get up early tomorrow we will just make it with about ten minutes to spare," said Yori.

Everyone looked at each other, what should they do?

"If we travel for another half hour we would find a cave with a stream to set up camp and we would gain ten more minutes for tomorrow," said Yori.

"I think that it is the best course of action," said Drakken.

"Ok then, Drakken lad, kneel down en ah'll put Monkey Boy on yer back and ye can secure 'im wit' yer vines," said Duff. Drakken nodded and they did just that.

"Come, we cannot waste time," said Yori and they hurried to the cave.

"Dr D? We've seen Monty's power being taken from him but not his life force, why?" asked Shego.

Drakken looked down, "When Monkey Fist loses his power, he's also losing his life force and we only think it's the power because it's what we can see. He's probably lost about half of each by now," said Drakken sadly.

"No," said Shego in despair.

"Do not worry Shego, we will get him to the shrine in time," said Fukushima.

"Thanks Fuku," said Shego and he blinked at the nickname but shrugged it off, he didn't mind.

"My apologies Shego Chan, I let myself believe the lies. If I had not the perhaps we would be closer to the shrine. And closer to saving Lord Monkey Fist," said Yori who still felt really awful about what she'd done.

"Apology accepted Yori but somehow, I think we'd still be no closer than we are now," said Shego.

"Is that the cave?" asked Drakken, stopping and looking at a cove in the mountain.

"Yes it is the cave," said Yori and they hurried towards it. Drakken set down Monty and Shego took his head, cradling it in her lap. The others went to go get water and firewood and soon a hot fire was burning and dinner was served. By this time Monty had woken up and was being supported by Fukushima and the rock he was leaning against with Shego on his other side.

"Monty you have to eat," said Shego, nudging him to eat his chicken ramen which he hadn't touched.

"I'm not hungry," he said but his stomach growled and Shego raised her eyebrow at him.

"Eat up lad, ye need yer strength. It's the last leg tomorrow," said Duff.

"No, I don't feel like eating," Monty said childishly.

"Ok then, you leave me no choice," said Shego and she looked directly at him, her eyes becoming innocent and wide-eyed with a small pout of her lips completing the effect.

"Uh oh, it's the big kitty cat eyes," said Drakken. He'd been on the receiving end of those eyes more than once, most of the time was when Shego wanted a raise and she always got them.

"Gah, ok, ok, I'll eat, I'll eat," said Monty, totally unable to resist and Shego grinned in triumph, no one could stand up to her kitty eyes, it was even more effective than Kimmie's puppy dog pout.

Both Fukushima and Yori laughed at him and he scowled at them before taking a bite of ramen.

"So, wha' shall we do until we're ready to sleep?" asked Duff.

"Well, how about we tell Fukushima and Yori about ourselves," suggested Drakken.

"It would be our honor to know more about you all and for you to know more about us," said Yori with a smile and they all agreed and began telling stories making it an enjoyable night. By the time the fire was out everyone was asleep and they all knew more about each other and Yori was rapidly earning back their trust but none of it changed the fact that Monty was getting closer and closer to death.

Xxxxx

Yes, another one is up already. I'm on a writing roll.

Yori is back to her old self but Monty is getting weaker. Will they make it in time?

Please review


	6. Yori's Dream, Mother's Memories

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol, Takashi and my use of Hanuman.

**Chapter 6: Yori's Dream, Mother's Memories **

It was quiet in the camp with everyone sound asleep, even Monty who had his arm around Shego who had her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. No one stirred when Yori began to sift a little bit, she was having the strangest dream…

_Yori's dream_

Yori opened her eyes and gasped, she was in a beautiful, lush meadow with the clear blue sky and sun shining above her. "Where am I?" she wondered.

"Where I want you to be Yori," said a powerful male voice and Yori gasped in shock as a monkey man in ancient Hindu clothes with a gold circlet on his head appeared before her.

"Hanuman," she said and bowed low to the god.

"Sit, there are things to tell you Yori," said Hanuman and Yori sat. "I am pleased that your eyes are once again opened to the truth and that you are trying hard to amend your mistakes. That is good," he said Yori blushed, pleased that she had the monkey gods approval.

"Yori, the next thing I am to tell you, is that you are special, you were born with a purpose, which is to serve my Chosen One, Lord Monty Fiske and his true love, Sheena Jade Goodwin, otherwise known as Shego. You will serve them both faithfully until they die and I am told by Anubis that they both have very long life spans, you can't get rid of them that easily," chuckled Hanuman.

Yori listened in astonishment; she'd had no idea, to serve the Ultimate Monkey Master and his beloved was an honor that many wished that they had. She was the one who was chosen, amazing. "It will be my greatest honor to serve them Lord Hanuman, I will not fail in my destiny, I swear it on my honor," said Yori.

"I know you will serve them well Yori. Now listen closely. Hirotaka has taken a dark path, allowing one little moment of embarrassment to guide him all these years you must try and reason with him or he will be lost, consumed by his own hatred, it is almost too late as it is, you are not expected to succeed, just try. The other gods say that I am a fool in asking you but I believe in second chances, which is why I have never turned my back on Montgomery, even when the others did," said Hanuman.

"Hai Lord Hanuman, I will try my hardest to get Hirotaka to see reason," said Yori, though she very much doubted that he would, still, she could only try and that was all that was asked of her.

"The last thing is Takashi or should I say Takuya Blake Fiske? Yes, he is the oldest child of Montgomery and Shego. He was sent here by accident and has no way of getting home. He will only be able to go home when he is conceived so keep an eye on him," said Hanuman, enjoying Yori's expression.

"So, Takashi, I mean, Takuya, he is Monkey Fist's child. If I am to serve Monkey Fist, why does he hate me so much?" asked Yori.

"He does not hate you child, you and he are like brother and sister in the future. The reason he antagonizes you is because you have turned your back on his father to whom you are very devoted to in his time and so this is his way of punishing you, he is the son of the man you were born to serve after all, he within his right to punish you," explained Hanuman.

"I see, I shall have to make it up to him. May I tell him that I know who he is?" she asked.

"No, his identity must be kept a secret. Do not let on that you know, not one hint may you give him."

"Yes my Lord," said Yori.

"Now, it's time for you to go back and dream, I need to visit my disciple and tell him about you," said Hanuman standing up and then he disappeared right in front of Yori's eyes. She then felt her eyes get heavy and slipped back into the land of dreams.

Xxxxx

Far away in England an old woman with grey hair and dark eyes sat in her favorite chair, looking out the window of her castle, "Monty, my baby boy, please be safe, please come back to me," she said. Her real name was Victoria Fiske; to Monty she was known as mother. To the rest of the world she was known as Nanny Maim. She sat by the window, watching the snow fall and began to remember her fondest memories of her son. She remembered the first time she held him in her arms after his birth, he'd clutched at her finger like a monkey, staring at her with blue eyes that were already to too curious and intelligent for a newborn. He was the most precious thing in her life and she would love him, her baby boy, forever.

Xxxxx

Maim recalled a time when he was three, she'd been woken up by a pulling on her blankets and she woke to find her three year old child looking up at her with frightened doe eyes, clutching his favorite toy monkey that he'd been given once they'd left the hospital two days later. "Monty, what's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"Mummy, I had a bad dream," he said in scared voice.

"Come here darling, mummy will make it all better, you'll have no more bad dreams tonight," she said taking him into her arms and holding him close, humming a soft lullaby until he fell asleep. She then took him back to his room and tucked him in, kissing his forehead, "Sleep well my little monkey," she said.

Xxxxx

Then when Monty had been four there had been a viciously cold winter and she held Monty, who was wrapped up in many blankets and cuddled and kissed him, taking way his fear of the howling wind and the cold. "I love you mummy," he said as he drifted off to sleep, safe and warm in his mother's arms.

"I love you too Monty," she said and then her husband came and joined in the hug and all three of them were content with the knowledge that they were safe and warm.

Xxxxx

One time, he'd been six and had had a raging fever, she'd barely left his side, dosing him with medicine and putting cool cloths on his forehead to bring his temperature down. He'd been so flushed, always coughing and having terrible nightmares brought on by the fever. Once his temperature was so high she and her husband had thought they would lose him but he'd made it through the night. The next morning after sleeping by his bed the whole night he'd opened his eyes and said, "Mummy, daddy, I'm hungry," and they'd practically wept in relief at the fact that he was going to be alright and he'd been given chicken broth, cinnamon toast and some chamomile tea. He'd made a full recovery but it was not something any of them had wanted to experience ever again.

Xxxxx

She recalled one sunny spring day when he was seven, she'd come home from work to hear a beautiful sound coming from the music room and was curious to see who was playing. She'd walked into the room quietly to find Monty playing the piano, his eyes closed, a look of enjoyment on his face and his stuffed monkey sitting by the music sheets. She'd clapping gently when he'd finished, making him start a little bit. "That was beautiful Monty," she said.

"Thank you mum. Shall I play you another piece?" he asked.

"How about we play a piece together instead?" and he'd smiled brightly, making room for her on the seat. They'd played all afternoon, even learning some new pieces.

Not long after that lovely day they'd gone riding together. It had been another sunny afternoon and Monty was enjoying a pleasant ride with his mother. She was on her white horse, White Lady and he was on his black horse, Black Lightning. They'd had a lovely time and had been joined by her husband on his brown horse, Salty. "One day my son, when you're older, I will take you on hunts," said his father.

"Really papa?" Monty had asked excitedly and he'd nodded with a smile.

"Hooray!" cheered their son and set Black Lightning off into a canter, boy and horse enjoying the wind racing through their hair and mane.

Xxxxx

Maim sighed, there were so many wonderful memories, she wanted remember them all. She then remembered a time when her husband had gone away on business, leaving just her, Monty and Bates. She'd been sitting by the fire and Monty had come up to her, "Mummy? Are you ok? Do you miss papa? Don't worry, I miss him too," he'd said looking sad, oh, how he'd hated it when his father left on business.

"Come here baby," and she took the eight year old in her arms, giving him a big hug and he returned it.

"Mum, would you like to read with me?" he'd asked afterwards and picked up a book called Curious George and she smiled, apart from old history texts, scrolls and books on Japan and myths and legends he never read anything other than books on monkeys, he was obsessed with them. She nodded and he climbed on to her lap and after Bates had brought them some Earl Grey tea they began to read in front of the fire, but it wasn't the fire that made them feel warm.

Xxxxx

It was a cool and breezy summer day and she's watched in amusement as Monty climbed up behind his father's chair like a monkey and perched on the top, trying to surprise his father. Ever since he'd had that dream from the monkey god, Hanuman and had received the monkey mark that was now on his chest, he'd been more obsessed with monkeys than ever and sought to be like them, "I think there's a little monkey behind me," he said.

"Aw, papa, how do you do it?" asked Monty, climbing down and into his father's lap.

"A little monkey told me," said his father with a twinkle in his eye and the proceeded to tickle his son, making him laugh, it was contagious and soon they were all laughing.

Xxxxx

She'd been picking Monty up from school and the nine year old had come rushing out with a big grin on his face. "My goodness Monty, what's with all the smiles?" she'd asked and he showed her the piece of paper in his hands that she hadn't noticed until then. It was a Chemistry test, Chemistry was not a subject he did well in and so she was greatly surprised when she saw his score at the top of the page, 100/100. "Oh Monty, darling, mummy's so proud of you!" she exclaimed and gave him a big hug and kiss. "For doing so well you deserve a reward, what would you like it to be?"

"Can we go to the park and get ice cream?" he asked, pleased to have made his mother proud, he'd studied really hard for this test and it had paid off.

"Of course we can," and they spent the afternoon at the park, playing and eating ice cream. His father had been very proud of him too when he'd heard the news.

Xxxxx

It was when Monty was ten years old that it happened. The whole household had gone to sleep ages ago and Monty was tucked up in bed cuddling his toy monkey, which he refused to get rid of despite that he was now ten and the monkey was now very old and worn. He didn't hear the catch on his window being unlocked and his window being opened. He didn't hear the soft footsteps moving towards him; instead he turned around and knocked his hand against his bedside table, waking him up. He was about to close his eyes when he noticed a shadow looming across his bed and turned to see a man in a mask grinning wickedly at him. "FATHER! MOTHER! HELP!" he yelled before he was gagged and dragged from his bed, kicking and trying break free. His parents had woken up immediately upon hearing their son's cries for help. Julian Fiske jumped out of bed and they both dashed towards their son's room, they were just in time to see their son being taken outside into the rainy night.

"Monty!" yelled Julian and after telling Victoria to call the police he jumped out after them. He saw the kidnapper climbing upwards and scrambled up after him. The kidnapper was fast but he had Monty with him who was not making it easy for him, kicking and wriggling. He dropped him and Monty slipped down the wet roof, certain he was going to fall to his death. He felt himself being stopped and looked up to see his father holding the collar of his pajama top. Julian quickly took off the gag and Monty flung his arms around him.

"Dad!" he cried. Then they heard a shot that chipped off a roof tile alarmingly close to them.

"Come Monty, let's go!" said Julian and picked up his son, hurrying down the roof as fast as he dared, dodging another bullet. He wasn't so lucky the next time, a bullet lodging itself in his shoulder. "AARRGG!" he cried and his grip on his son slipped, leaving Monty to fall down the roof but he managed to grab the edge and then leapt to corner that jutted out and stayed there.

Julian, seeing that Monty was safe turned to fight the kidnapper, it was a brutal fight with both men punching and kicking each other. Just then the kidnapper managed to land a lucky blow on Lord Fiske, causing him to fall and tumble down the roof.

"DAD!" cried Monty, seeing this.

Julian managed to grab hold of the edge of the roof and tried to pull himself up but the kidnapper grabbed hold of his hands and hissed at him, "Long live the Lord," and threw him off the roof but Julian had one more trick up his sleeve, he held the kidnappers hands and brought him along for the ride, both of them landing hard on the ground, with Monty hearing sickening snaps from both of them.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" he screamed and somehow scrambled down to the ground safely, only managing to get some cuts and scrapes along the way. He reached the ground dashed towards his father's body, reaching it and gently pushing him. "Dad, dad wake up, dad, dad we, we gotta go back to mum," said Monty, tears in his eyes that were beginning to pour down his cheeks or was it the rain? He didn't know, he just knew that he didn't want to believe what his eyes were telling him, that his father was dead.

"Monty, Julian! Oh gods!" and his mother came running up to them with the police in tow. She held her now deceased husbands hand and cried, Monty was hugging his father's still warm body and was shocked when someone picked him up and took him away from him.

"No, no, no, stop, dad! No!" he yelled and then the man who had him gave him to his mother and that was when he realized that his father would never be coming back. His mother held him close, the both of them sobbing.

The funeral was small and Monty, dressed in a black suit watched his father's coffin being lowered into the ground and the dirt being piled onto it. His mother held him tightly as the both cried for the loss of their loved one. They cried for many days and nights, Monty often finding himself in bed with his mother after a terrible nightmare.

Maim shuddered, it had taken a long time for them both to heal, it still hurt but they both preferred to look back on the fond memories they had rather than the death, Maim knew she would start crying if she thought about that awful day too much longer and focused on another memory.

Xxxxx

Monty was eighteen and it was the final soccer match in his final year of high school. There were thirty seconds left and she watched as one of his teammates passed the ball to him. He raced down the field, dodging the opposing team as nimbly as a dancer before crying out, "Lightning Kick!" and his powerful kick sent the ball straight into the goal, the goalie was unable to catch the ball at the speed it had been going at. The whistle blew and Monty and the rest of his team cheered, he'd scored the winning goal! He was hoisted up onto his teammate's shoulders and passed the cup, which he raised into the air with a big grin. He'd waved to her and she'd waved back, she was so proud of him. They'd gone out for dinner that night to celebrate his victory.

Xxxxx

It was one of the proudest moments of her life, watching her son go up in his cap and gown to receive his diploma on his Graduation Day. He smiled at her and she smiled back, clapping hard while Bates took the pictures.

"Congratulations Monty," she'd said after all the names had been called.

"Thank you mother. Do, do you think…?"

"Your father would have been as proud of you as I am, I know he would," and he pulled her into a tight hug. Bates had taken a picture of that moment and he took other pictures as well, her favorite one was of them standing together with his arm around her while holding his diploma in the other, with big smiles on their faces.

Xxxxx

He was just like his father, always curious, always needing to know the answer to things and so his life of adventure began after college. He would tell her where he was going and would say goodbye each time before he left. He called her as often as he could, reassuring her that he was alright, writing letters to her, if he couldn't call. She cherished each one and was thankful each time he came home safely. He would sometimes bring back little surprises for her, a precious necklace he found in the desert or a ring or some good luck charm and other little things that allowed her to know that she was thought of. He would tell her of his adventures and she enjoyed hearing about them. She knew that something was different when he returned from Egypt with that statue and tried to stop him and for while, he listened but then he slipped back into his new thoughts and she worried about him. However, just because he thought of power and monkeys almost constantly, it did not stop him from contacting her or bringing her gifts and telling her about his adventures.

Xxxxx

She recalled that he brought both Setsuka and little Fukushima back to England several times. How he'd played with the boy, a simple game of catch or hide-and-seek was enough to make them both smile. He'd taught the child some martial arts and many other things. Monty had also enjoyed Setsuka's company, translating scrolls, talking a walk together before supper. There was no romance there, ever; Monty always said that he was waiting for someone special. Maim hadn't minded this too much, Fukushima was like a grandson to her and she'd enjoyed spending time with the boy.

It had hurt them both when they heard of Setsuka's death and even more when they found out that Fukushima had been taken away to where Monty couldn't find him. There went their chance at having a son and grandson. She'd comforted him after losing Setsuka and Fukushima but after they'd stopped mourning he'd started to pull away, becoming more engrossed with finding the statues, only sending Fukushima gifts and money every birthday and Christmas. She'd worried that she was losing him but he'd assured her that she wasn't and had invited her to come on one of his expeditions, which she'd enjoyed and for a while they'd shared the same closeness they'd once had when Monty was younger.

Xxxxx

She remembered being angry at him for spending so much of the family fortune on his mutation, so angry that she'd left him and had gone to her old Nanny Academy where she stayed for quite a while; it took her that long to get over her anger. Monty had been angry too, angry at the thought that she didn't support him in his quest to become the Ultimate Monkey Master.

Xxxxx

It wasn't until a few days before Mother's Day last year had he arrived at her Nanny Academy to apologize. They'd stared at each other until he'd said, "I'm so sorry mother," and they'd both started crying and she'd pulled him in for a long, overdue hug. He'd come in and once the tears had stopped and she'd made some Earl Grey tea he'd calmed down and he'd told her all about his recent adventures, his friends, Drakken, Shego and Duff. How DNAmy was chasing him and how Possible and Stoppable kept on ruining his plans. It was just like old times. When he'd left he'd promise to keep in touch and he'd kept his promise. He'd returned on Mother's Day and had taken her out for the evening, spoiling her with dinner and a necklace that said, 'the world's best mother.'

Xxxxx

It had finally happened, he'd finally found the girl he was looking for, his friend, Shego. Maim was very happy to finally meet her and had approved of his choice, for Shego was lovely and strong willed, more than enough to keep Monty in line with his monkey obsession and passionate enough to love him for who he was. They'd had dinner in order to get to know each other and she saw that her boy was more like his old self before that trip to Egypt and Maim definitely thought that Shego was a keeper.

Xxxxx

She had been in prison when the skylight above her had opened up and Shego had dropped down in from of her with a smirk and the keys. She'd unlocked the door and had lifted Maim up to where Drakken was and he'd pulled her up to safety with Shego following right behind them. They'd had bad news, Monty had been petrified, they'd brought her to their lair to show her. Maim had cried for a long time of her stone son, "Monty, my boy, how did this happen?"

"We don't know, just that it had something to do with the Yono," said Shego and they'd explained about Monty's dreams.

"Please keep him with you until he's cured. I'll be back in Fiske castle," she'd said and they'd agreed to her wish.

Xxxxx

She hadn't been able to believe it but it was true, Monty was back, her baby boy was back, no longer stone.

"Hello mother," he'd said and she'd stood there for a few seconds before bursting into tears and rushing to hug her son. He'd returned the embrace just as eagerly and for moment only mother and son had existed. She'd then turned her attention to Shego, Drakken and Duff and had hugged them too, thanking them for bringing her boy back to her.

They'd had a very cheerful supper that night and Maim had listened in awe at how Monty had been freed and had turned to her son, "Now Monty, don't you let these friends and girlfriend of yours go do you understand? They're the best ones you have, they're there for you when I cannot be," she'd said.

"Yes mother, I understand and don't worry, I'm not letting any of them go," said Monty.

"No' tha' we'd let ya go easily lad," said Duff with large grin.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us," chimed in Drakken with the same grin on his face.

"Face it Monty, you're stuck will all of us for life," said Shego with a smirk.

"Although I dread to think of being stuck with Drakken and Killigan for life, I won't mind being stuck with you for life, my dear," Monty said and a good natured quarrel broke out between Killigan, Drakken and him with Shego and Maim watching in amusement.

"The Freak Stooges, ya gotta love 'em, even when they drive you crazy," remarked Shego to Maim and Maim agreed.

Xxxxx

Her most recent memory was when Drakken and Duff came back from Japan without Monty and Shego. They'd told her about the curse and she'd shown them the secret tunnel to Monty's dojo. She'd waved them off with good luck when they'd left for Japan.

She stopped reminiscing and hoped that her son would get through this curse. She didn't want to lose her son, please gods, please save him.

Xxxxx

Far above and far away the gods and goddesses watched the funny group sleep.

"They certainly are a strange group aren't they?" asked Athena.

"Yes and they're favored by some of us. Who is favoring the beautiful ebony haired vixen?" asked Zeus.

"I am, so back off Zeus, you know what Hanuman and I will do to you if you try anything?" said Gabija, she was the Lithuanian goddess of fire and was also the protector of the home and family and she could transform into a cat. She was much like Shego, dangerous, smart and beautiful, which was why she favored her.

"Yes Gabija, of course," squeaked Zeus. Gabija was one goddess he didn't want angry at him.

"Fufluns, aren't you interested in monitoring the one with blue skin?" asked Shinigami.

"Yes, his new plant powers are interesting and I am going to make sure he lives up to his potential," answered Fufluns, he was the Etruscan/Roman god of plant life, happiness wine, health and growth.

"What about the Scottish man?" asked Hypnos sleepily, he was the god of sleep and he was always dropping off to sleep anywhere and everywhere.

"Have you been asleep all this time? It's only the most well know fact that the golfers god is Kapohoikahiola, you know, the Hawaiian god of explosions?" asked Bastet but Hypnos had fallen asleep again and Bastet looked at him in despair.

"Where is Kapohoikahiola anyway?" questioned Ares.

"Off making explosions somewhere," shrugged Bubona, the goddess of cattle.

"How's Atlas holding up? His chosen human is the traitor, right?" asked Izanagi.

"Yes my dear and he's holding up the earth just fine," said Izanami. The gods and goddesses laughed at the joke and just then Hanuman returned, looking tired.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Gabija walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Just fine, I have to say that my chosen one is certainly keeping me on my toes, not even Toshimiru caused me this much trouble," chuckled Hanuman.

"He still caused you trouble," pointed out Pluto and Hanuman nodded. The gods were then silent as they watched the mortals sleep, wondering what would happen to them next.

Xxxxx

Please review


	7. Broken Curse, broken relationship

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol, Takashi and my use of Hanuman.

**Chapter 7: Broken Curse, broken relationship**

Yori woke up with a slight gasp and remembered her dream, _'I will tell Monkey Fist once he has been cured,'_ she thought and noticed that it was early morning and knew that if they were to save her Master they'd have to leave now.

"Everyone, Drakken san, Killigan san, Shego chan, Fukushima, my Lord Monkey Fist, please wake up. We must leave right away if we are to get to the shrine in time," she said loudly.

This woke everyone up but by this time Monty was too weak to get up and Drakken did what he did yesterday; he got Monty on his back and secured him with his vines. "Let's go Yori," he said.

"Hai, follow me," she said and off they went, practically running, desperate to get to the shrine in time.

Xxxxx

"Kim Possible, Stoppable san, wake up, we must make haste," said a voice and the duo plus Rufus woke up to see Hirotaka standing over them.

"It's four in the morning," grumbled Ron, he didn't like Hirotaka, all through yesterday since meeting him Kim had been blushing and hanging onto Hirotaka's every word and disregarding his opinion but then what would he know, he was just the sidekick that was not worth listening to.

"I know, we must hurry if we are to reach the shrine before Monkey Fist does.

"OK then Hirotaka, lead the way," said Kim with a yawn and following the ninja with Ron trailing behind them.

Xxxxx

Not too far away was Amy, she was close enough to hear them waking up and far away enough to avoid being caught by the three teens.

"I need to hurry or else my hunny bunny will be back to normal and will run away from me again," she said to herself and quietly followed Kim, the sidekick and the ninja. She would get back her cuddle monkey no matter what.

Xxxxx

It was almost ten o' clock, by this time Monty had lost all his MMP and was hanging onto his life by a very thin thread.

Yori stopped, causing the others to stop as well.

"What's the deal Yori, we can't afford to stop!" said Shego.

Yori pointed up ahead and they all saw a shrine in the distance, "It is the shrine, it will take us half an hour to get there and we will have fifteen to twenty minutes to save Lord Monkey Fist," she said.

"Let's go already!" cried Drakken and they began to run but even running didn't make too much of a difference as they were unfortunately stalled by a pack of panthers.

"We don't have time for this!" cried Shego and launched her plasma at them while Fukushima and Yori took out their weapons and Drakken used his vines while keeping Monty protected at the same time and Killigan used his golf balls to scare them off. This delayed them for about ten minutes.

"Ach, hurry!" cried Killigan as they began to race towards the shrine again, now with ten minutes less. Little did they know was that Hirotaka, Kim, Ron and Amy had caught up to them and were also almost at the shrine.

The minutes seemed like endless hours but they finally reach the shrine.

"Yori, Fukushima, what do we do?" asked Drakken, untying Monty from his back and holding him in his arms.

"Place him on raised platform," said Yori and Drakken did so.

"Now what?" asked Shego, looking at her watch, there were only ten minutes remaining.

"Now we all stand around him and think of how much we want him to live," said Yori.

"Yori, have you forgotten that you do not want that?" asked a voice that Yori didn't want to hear.

She turned around to see Hirotaka who had spoken, along with Stoppable san and Kim Possible. Hirotaka was looking at everyone with dangerous eyes, Fukushima, Monty and Yori in particular. "You know that I am going to kill you Fukushima, traitor," he said coldly.

"You can try but you will not," said Fukushima, taking out his nunchucks.

"Hirotaka, you do not understand, Monkey Fist, he truly is the Monkey Master and I am destined to serve him, I was told this by Hanuman in my dream last night, please Hirotaka, do not do this," pleaded Yori.

"What exactly is going on?" asked Ron, who was confused by the whole exchange.

"Stoppable san. I am so sorry to say that you were lied to about being the Monkey Master. It is my Lord Monkey Fist who is the true Master, he bears the mark given to him by Hanuman and I am to serve him as it is my destiny and my great honor," said Yori.

"What, you mean that Ron's been lied to? He was able to use his power to defeat the Lorwardians, he must be the master," said Kim.

"No KP, it's Monkey Fist, ya see, when I used the power to get rid of Warmonga and Warhawk I was visited by a monkey man, who said, "just this once," and he allowed the power to be unlocked so I could save you and Earth. I never liked this power and I've always felt, no matter what he's done to me, he was always right, he was meant to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. He's the one who mastered the art of Tai Sheng Pek Quar, he loves monkeys, he studied the legends and he got the statues too, he more than deserves to be the Ultimate Monkey Master. I also get the feeling that it wasn't him who unleashed the Yono," said Ron.

"You're crazy Ron, now, stop lying and use those monkey powers of yours, we've got to stop their evil plan," ordered Kim.

Ron's expression darkened, "I can't use them and I'm not lying, I don't have any reason to lie, so you just be quiet Kim and let them help Monkey Fist."

"Wow, the buffoon is more perceptive than I thought," said Drakken in surprise.

"He's right Kimmie, long story short, Monty had nightmares, he went to find out what was up with them, his mind was taken over by the Yono who had him release him and then everything else happened but Monty was never in control of his own actions until he was turned to stone. He'd never attack a baby," said Shego.

"I don't believe you," said Kim and leaped forward with a kick aimed at Shego's face, who dodged and countered with a punch to Kim's stomach. They were at it again.

"Hurry, we do not have too much time left!" cried Yori.

Hirotaka was busy attacking Fukushima but Ron was staying out of the fight. This left Duff to use one of his golf balls on Kim, causing her to be blasted onto her back. Yori helped Fukushima.

"So, Yori, I guess blood is thicker than water, you are just like your cousin, a traitor," spat Hirotaka, never noticing that Drakken was using his vines and tripped him up. He then used them to grab Kim and tied them up, getting the two of the out of the way.

"Yori, what do we have to do?" asked Shego with desperation in her voice, there was only one minute left!

"Shego chan, stand at his head, Drakken san, on the left, Killigan san on the right, Fukushima, you are by his left leg and I am by his right leg. Everyone focus on Monkey Fist and how much you want this curse to be broken, focus on your bonds of friendship, of love and of loyalty," said Yori and they did. They started to glow different colours, Fukushima glowed red, Duff glowed yellow, Shego was glowing green, Drakken was glowing blue and Yori's glow was purple. The shrine then glowed a brilliant white. The glows shot towards Monty, awakening his own glow, which was orange. He was lifted into the air and the glows changed to one colour, pink, it settled on Monty and his hands and feet were restored to monkey hands and feet, his skin lost its pale white colour and became healthy again. A blue glow came from the sky and entered his body, monkeys shrieking from the blue glow.

Just then Hanuman appeared and held out his hand towards Rufus. The mole rat looked at him curiously and then gasped as the MMP was drained out of him by Hanuman and was transferred to Monty. Monty glowed a pale colour and was then set back down on the shrine, where he opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his god and Hanuman smiled, "Well done my disciple, you beat the curse. Take this scroll; it will lead to being one step closer to your true destiny as my Chosen One." A scroll then dropped into Monty's lap and Hanuman smiled, "Oh by the way, Shego, Killigan, Drakken, Fukushima, the gods that watch over you, who favor you, Gabija, Fufluns ,Kapohoikahiola and Atlas, they've given you all a bit of a strength and speed boost, nothing permanent like Monty here, just enough to help you out of this situation. Good bye," said Hanuman and left the stunned sextet staring at where he'd been floating.

Monty looked at the scroll in his lap, than at his hand as and feet and then at his family standing around him.

"Stand aside Shego and company, I will kill the traitors, one of whom is no longer my beloved," said Hirotaka and everyone gasped and looked over to the assassin ninja, who had managed to get free of Drakken's vines along with Kim. Yori hung her head, hurt at Hirotaka wanting to kill her and for him saying that they were no longer together.

"Oh no you won't, I will not allow you to kill my son nor my servant," said Monty, leaping up and crouching in a pose, ready to attack, he was feeling fantastic, better than ever. The others readied their own powers ad weapons. Shego raised an eyebrow at the servant statement.

"Your son? Fukushima is your son!" exclaimed Ron.

"In every way but blood," said Monty.

"Oh, so you're like his godfather, no wonder he sided with you when I first came to Yamanouchi. What's with the servant bit?" said Ron with a smile.

"Yori was chosen by Hanuman at her birth to be my servant, which is why no god or goddess favors her, she falls under my protection and because of that Hanuman's protection though he will not grant her any special powers or anything besides the bond we will share," explained Monty, going into scholar mode.

"Oh, are you ok with this Yori?" asked Ron.

"It is my great honor to serve the Ultimate Monkey Master, Lord Monkey Fist, yes Stoppable san," said Yori. Hirotaka's face was growing red with anger at her words. She saw this knew that is was fruitless to try and talk any sense into him, he would not see reason. She mentally said sorry to Hanuman but she had tried, it was all he'd asked her to do, try.

"Cut it out Ron, you take care of Drakken and Killigan, I'll handle Shego," said Kim.

"No," said Ron, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"What?" Kim asked.

"I said no. They're not even doing anything wrong, they were helping Monkey Fist. You and Hirotaka are attacking them without a good reason, just because you want to. If this was another take over the world thing then I'd help but I'm not for attacking people who've done no wrong and last I checked Drakken and Shego helped save the world and they haven't done anything wrong since just before the invasion. Yori wouldn't help them if she didn't think it was for the best. I trust her and her judgment. Fukushima, well I don't like him but he hasn't done anything to me since I last saw him and I'm a sucker for father and son relationships. Killigan, well, he's helping a friend. Yeah, no one here has done anything wrong in my book. I'm staying out of this one, on both sides. Tell me when it's over," said Ron and he walked away from the group with his head held high.

"Wow, I'm impressed with the kid," said Shego, she really was impressed.

"I didn't think he had it in him to defy Kim Possible," said Drakken.

"Ma respec' fer the lad has gone up," said Duff.

"Stoppable san is a great person," Yori said.

"Perhaps the Outsider is not like I first thought," admitted Fukushima.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Hirotaka and jumped forward with his sword, viciously attacking Fukushima who fought back.

Kim rushed towards Shego and the two began to fight, to Kim it seemed as though Shego was faster and stronger and her plasma was hotter but what that strange man said couldn't be true, there were no such things as gods and so Shego and the other's couldn't have gotten a skill boost and even if it was true, what kind of god would favor someone evil like Shego? Kim gritted her teeth and fought hard but Shego began to pull out moves she'd never seen before and forced her into a corner.

"It's over Kimmie, you've lost," said Shego and she leapt towards Kim who jumped to meet her. The girls met in mid air and then they both landed with their backs to each other. Kim then fell down, unconscious and Shego stood up, panting, feeling euphoria in that she'd defeated Kim Possible, just like she always said she would.

"Yes, go Shego!" shouted Drakken, she'd beaten Kim Possible and he hadn't even been trying to take over the world this time, just helping his friend, it was funny how things worked out.

A roar sounded behind them and they spun around to see the group of panthers from before surrounding them.

"Uh oh," said Drakken.

"You all take care of them, I'll deal with Hirotaka," said Monty but it was made into a split fight when Yori and Fukushima got dragged into Monty's fight with Hirotaka, leaving Shego, Duff and Drakken to deal with the panthers.

Xxxxx

Amy had watched the whole thing and was heartbroken that Monty was once again with that meanie Shego. Now she'd never be able to hug her hunny bunny whenever she wanted or chase after him or look at him in statue form without him running away from her. She sighed but she didn't give up hope, there was always a way to get what she wanted, Monty would be hers and he'd love her forever and ever. Amy left quietly, plotting on how to get her Hunny Bunny to love her.

Xxxxx

"That is one obsessed woman," remarked Narcissus looking at himself in his mirror.

"Says the god who created the word obsessed and the meaning," shot Ra.

"Quiet, it's getting interesting," said Thantos.

Xxxxx

Hirotaka was fighting furiously against Fukushima, Yori and Monty but he was outnumbered and out classed. He spun and aimed at Fukushima, this attack would surely go through his heart. He was stopped by Monkey Fist who had jumped and pushed the ninja assassin back, causing both of them to land on the ground, Yori and Fukushima left to help their comrades with the panthers.

They rolled around like wild animals and then Monty was thrown to the edge of the cliff. He grasped at, it attempting to pull himself up when Hirotaka stepped forward and grasped his hands and looked down at him with a wicked smile, making Monty's eyes widen in terror, this was just like what had happened to his father twenty six years ago!

"Long live the Monkey King," hissed Hirotaka and released Monty's hands, throwing him off of the cliff. Monty flew back into the air, too far away to grab on to anything to save himself with.

"MONTY!" screamed Shego. They'd just finished chasing off the panthers and had turned to see Monty being thrown off the cliff.

"MY LORD!" yelled Yori.

"MONKEY FIST!" shouted Duff and Drakken in horror.

"FATHER!" yelled Fukushima.

Ron dashed up from where he'd been hanging out away from the fighting to see his arch-foe about to fall to his death, "NO!" he yelled.

Monty thought he was going to die, just like his father, but it seemed that the three Fates had other plans for him. Out of nowhere came vines, vines that he knew, vines that grabbed him and pulled him back to the cliff, back to safety. He gasped as his feet hit the ground and looked towards his savior; there was Drakken with his vines grinning with biggest grin ever.

"Have I told you how much I love your powers and how grateful I am that you're one of my best friends?" asked Monty.

"You've only told me once, here and now but thanks and you're welcome," said Drakken. Shego almost fainted with relief, almost.

"Monkey Fist look out!" shouted Ron and Monty jumped out of the way of Hirotaka's death strike, landing behind the boy and then with the speed of a striking serpent he landed a hard blow to the boy's temple, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

"Woah," said Shego.

"It's over," remarked Drakken.

"Thank you," said Monty, turning to Ron.

"eh, you're welcome. Just, take care of Yori, treat her right," said Ron.

Monty looked at the boy for a long moment and then said, "I will, you have my word."

"Great, oh um, by the way, could, could I come and visit her sometime or maybe we could arrange some sort of meeting place if you don't want me around, I mean, well, why would you even want me around anyway?" babbled Ron nervously.

Monty was surprised but he quickly thought it over and spoke, "As long as you do not let the cheerleader know where you are going, you respect me and who is on my property, you call in advance and don't call the authorities, then you may visit Yori. Do you understand?" asked Monty.

"Yes, I do and thanks," said Ron.

"That's out of character for you," remarked Shego.

"I'm still a bit out of sorts from my curse and it is my duty to ensure my servant's happiness and visits from Ronald will make her happy. I know he's not a threat to me in taking the title of Ultimate Monkey Master, so apart from his not liking monkeys, I have no more grudges against him. That was one of the biggest reasons I got into trouble so many times in the first place," he grudgingly admitted and Shego smirked at her lover.

"Let's go home," she said,

"My lord, thank you for allowing me to see Stoppable san," said Yori with a bow to him.

Monty shrugged it off and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Drakken, can you use your vines to help us get down?"

"Of course I can," said Drakken and sent out a lot of vines.

"What about the girl and Hirotaka?" Fukushima asked.

"I'll stay here with them. I'll let them wake up on their own though," said Ron.

"Farewell," said Monty and with his scroll in hand and a vine in the other jumped off the cliff with the others following him. It was time to go home.

Xxxxx

Yup, another one up tonight. Enjoy.

Can anyone guess the Disney movie I reference in this chapter and in the previous chapter?

Please Review


	8. May the Gods Bless Everyone

**Monkey Curse**

Cursed by the Leopard Goddess, Ashtart, Monkey Fist now has seventy two hours left to live unless he can find a cure. With the help of Shego, Drakken and Duff they can't fail, right? Kim and Ron find out and Amy is also in the game. Can Monkey Fist survive everyone who is after him and his curse? Set after To Kiss a Monkey Statue. Monkey Fist/Shego

It is strongly recommended to read Shego and the Monkey and To Kiss a Monkey Statue first.

I don't own Setsuka, she belongs to Mysterious Storyteller. If anything seems similar from her fics it's inspired or coincidence. I don't own anything except Monty's monkey symbol, Takashi and my use of Hanuman.

**Chapter 8: May the Gods Bless Everyone**

Monty shrieked a delighted monkey shriek as he allowed himself to free fall off of the mountain, using his newly restored monkey hands and feet to grab the vines that hung there. The others used Drakken's vines and could not help laughing at Monty's joy at being part monkey again and getting a Mystical Monkey Power boost plus a scroll that would help him obtain the next item he needed to be one step closer to becoming the Ultimate Monkey Master.

They reached the ground in record time, having effectively cut down their journey by over a day. Now they'd just have to take a few more shortcuts down the rest of the way and they'd be back at Yamanouchi in no time.

Shego approached her beloved with a grin, "So, how does it feel to be back and more powerful than ever?" she asked.

"Absolutely incredible!" exclaimed Monty, picking his beautiful lover up and twirling her in the air, actually making her giggle and he laughed in joy.

"Now there's a sound you don't hear every day," remarked Drakken.

"Aye, tha's no' a monkey shriek I hear either," said Duff.

"Shut up," said the lovers glaring over at them.

"Now that's the Monkey Fist and Shego we know and love," said Drakken with a grin.

The two rolled their eyes at him and Monty set Shego down, "Right, we can celebrate back at my castle but first we need to go back to Yamanouchi," he said. They all agreed and set off. Using several shortcuts and Drakken's vines to get down the mountain they actually made it back to Yamanouchi by nightfall.

They approached the school to see Master Sensei standing at the gates, waiting for them.

"Welcome back Lord Monkey Fist, Shego, Yori, Fukushima, Dr Drakken and Duff Killigan. Yori, it is good to see you are back to yourself again," said Sensei.

"Yes Sensei, I am also glad to be without the terrible feelings I felt towards my lord," said Yori.

"You know who you are now and what you are destined to do," stated Sensei.

"Yes, I now know that I am destined to serve Monkey Fist, the Ultimate Monkey Master and it is my great honor to do so," said Yori with a short bow in Monty's direction.

He nodded and bowed back to her.

"Mind telling those who don't know what's going on, what's go on?" asked Drakken, looking confused.

"Aye, wasn't there some talk o' this back up a' the shrine?" asked Duff.

"Yes Killigan, each Ultimate Monkey Master has a servant handpicked by the gods. The servant is always the opposite gender of the Master and will serve him or her until the day the Master dies, which will be a very long time, considering that each Monkey Master has a prolonged lifespan. This lifespan is shared with the Master's lover and servant, both in a different way. With the lover, it's more intimate, once committed to each other, in other words, marriage; they will form a mental and emotional bond. The master and servant are tied together by fate and the servant, once accepted by the Master, will be able to sense the Master's needs and also the lover's needs, serving both of them," said Monty.

Shego frowned upon hearing that Yori would have a bond with Monty and that they were tied together by fate and she looked over at Yori in jealousy and slight worry. Monty, glancing over at his lover realized this and sought to ease her fears. "Don't worry Shego, the Ultimate Monkey Master has always had a single lover, a true love, the other half, a soul mate and they're tied together by destiny, made for each other and anyway the servant is always young enough to deter the Master from doing anything and I'll also mention the fact that both Master and servant will never be attracted to each other in any way. I could say that Yori's pretty but it would be nothing more than a compliment, like a father would give a daughter. You, Shego are my one and only," said Monty and Shego's frown softened but Monty could see that she still looked unsure and knew that there was only one way to get her to believe that he was hers and she was his. He took her hands in his, "Shego, anata wa watashi ni totte taisetsu na hito desu. Boku ni wa anata ga hitsuyou nanda. Anata wo shiawase ni shitai. Boku wa kimi wo aishite imasu Shego. Kokuhaku suru Sheena, kokuhaku suru," said Monty, looking directly into her eyes as he finally said the words he'd wanted to say to her from the beginning of their relationship.

Shego's eyes widened as she mentally translated what Monty said to her and she remembered what Kokuhaku meant and she then knew that she had nothing to worry about. Yori would only have a servant bond. Her bond with Monty, however, it was much more and it always would be.

"Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu. Kokuhaku suru Monty, kokuhaku suru," said Sheena with a blush and Monty smiled at his love and just this once, allowed himself to show her affection in front of someone who wasn't in their odd little group and he gently and lovingly caressed her cheek and then placed a kiss on her forehead, making her smile softly and gently.

Everyone was smiling at the touching scene but they didn't say anything, after all, it never happened, not in front them, no, it never happened.

"Excuse me Sensei, please allow me to apologize for what I did," said Fukushima.

"If there is anyone who needs to apologize it is me. I took you away when I should not have. I had no right to do that. You should have been raised by Monkey Fist. You did no wrong in aiding your guardian, your loyalty has always been to him, if you had not helped him then you would be a traitor. Unfortunately Hirotaka does not see this nor does he understand it. You must leave with Monkey Fist in order to be safe. Once again, I am sorry Fukushima," said Sensei and Fukushima gaped at him in shock and before he could reply a black blur raced out of the school,

"My Lord, Shego sama, Drakken san, Killigan san, Fukushima sempai, Yori sempai, you're all ok! My lord I knew you would get rid of the curse!" and Monty staggered under the weight of a very excited Takashi who was hugging him to death with a big smile on his face.

"Takashi!" the six of them said in surprise and he grinned at them, his green eyes twinkling with happiness.

"Ah, yes, Lord Monkey Fist, there is a favor I wish to ask of you," said Sensei.

Holding the boy in his arms, he was lighter than he looked, Monty replied, "What is it?"

"I am hoping that when you go you will take Takashi with you. He wishes to go with you and he will be happier with you then he is here. Please, he needs you, for since you arrived here three days ago he has become a different boy, cheerful and more like the child he should be, please," said Sensei.

Monty looked down at the boy who was looking up at him hopefully and even, slightly pleadingly and he sighed, looking at Shego and the others who shrugged and smiled. Shego reached over and ruffled Takashi's hair. "Very well, we'll take Takashi with us; it will be good for Fukushima to have a little brother to take care of," and Fukushima looked at his father and at the young boy and sighed.

"Well, I have always wanted a brother and I suppose Takashi will do, we will annoy Yori together," he smirked and Yori gave her cousin a glare and Takashi giggled.

Monty groaned, "What have I let myself in for?"

"Trouble," said Duff.

"The joys of parenting, welcome," said Drakken smirking at his friend and Monty groaned again and the two teens and child looked at him and grinned, Takashi finally got down from him but held his hand and Monty sighed; life was going to become very complicated very soon.

After gathering Yori, Fukushima and Takashi's things they left Yamanouchi and headed back to the hovercars, which were right where they'd left them.

"Well, how are we going to do this? We have seven people and twenty six monkeys, to get back to England in only two hovercars," said Drakken, scratching his head in confusion.

"Ok, Monty, do you and Yori need to be in close proximity for this bond to work?" asked Shego.

"No, we don't," said Monty shaking his head.

"Yori, do you have any objection to traveling with Dr D?" asked Shego.

"No Shego chan, it would be my honor to travel with Drakken san," said Yori.

"Ok, here's the plan, Dr D, you, Killigan, Yori and ten of the monkeys go in your hovercar. Fukushima, Takashi and the rest of the monkeys will come with Monty and I," said Shego and everyone agreed on this. Soon they were loaded up and took off, it was quite the experience for Yori, Takashi and Fukushima, none of them had been in a hovercar before and they enjoyed it.

They landed in front of Monty's snow covered castle several hours later and Monty jumped from the hovercar and took a deep breath of the icy cold air, he was glad to be home. The door to the castle opened and a figure ran out to them, it was Nanny Maim, "Monty!" she shouted.

"Mother!" he replied and swept her up in a big hug, he thought he'd never see his mother again.

"You're alive, my baby boy, you're alive," Maim sobbed.

"Yes mother, I'm alive and I've got so many things to tell you but first of all let me introduce you to Yori, Takashi and Fukushima, they're going to be staying with us from now on," said Monty and she stared at him and then looked at Fukushima.

"Little Fukushima, is that you?"

"Hai Nanny Maim, it is," said Fukushima somewhat shyly, when he'd been here when h was young the woman had become a grandmother like figure to him and he was surprised to be pulled into a hug by her.

"Welcome home Fukushima," she said and then turned to Yori, looking at Monty for an explanation.

"Long story short, she's bonded to me by fate and is my servant, for lack of a better word," said Monty rubbing the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed about it.

Maim just shook her head, "I can't wait to hear this," she said before welcoming Yori.

"This is Takashi, Master Sensei asked me to take him in, he has no parents and became happy when I was there and well, I couldn't say no," said Monty.

"None of us could," remarked Drakken.

"Aye, not to those big green eyes," said Duff and Takashi grinned.

"As nice as this all is, you all don' seem to realize that it's snowing and we're going to catch our deaths!" exclaimed Shego, slightly shivering.

Everyone else had the grace to look sheepish, "You're right Shego, come on mum, let's get go inside, I can't have you or any of the children catching your deaths," said Monty as he ushered his mother and the three children inside the castle.

"I am nineteen, I'm not a child father," said Fukushima.

"Nine or nineteen, it doesn't matter if you're legal age or not, you're my son and I'm responsible for you."

"How old are you anyway Yori?" asked Shego.

"I am seventeen Shego chan," said Yori.

They all sat down around the fire and Monty called Bates to bring them some hot chocolate and cookies and he began to tell his mother the whole story. "Then we came back here and by the way, Merry Christmas, mum, Merry Christmas everyone," said Monty.

"Merry Christmas!" everyone said.

Shego gave Monty a kiss on the cheek and Takashi said, "May the gods bless everyone," and Shego put her arm round the boy.

"You got that right kiddo," she said.

"Wait a minute, Christmas…Oh no! I forgot to tape Snowman Hank!" cried Drakken and everyone stared at him and then they all laughed at the distraught look on the mad genius' face. Yes, it really was going to be merry Christmas, especially for this very weird family.

The End

You are very special to me. I need you. I want to make you happy. I love you

I love you

Xxxxx

Please review


End file.
